Smile As White Paper
by Soulless-Fariz
Summary: Chapter 8 is up! ENDING. Epilog di Chapter 9. Kita bercerita tentang bagaimana Naruto berusaha membuat senyum Hinata kembali, dibalik sifat dan misteri-misteri yang ia simpan akan dibongkar satu persatu, walau nyawa menjadi taruhannya./Warning Inside./Mystery, Tragedy, Romance.
1. Perkenalan

**Smile As White Paper © Soulless-Fariz**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : ****Mystery, Tragedy, Romance**  


**Rated : T+**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), DLL. :P**

* * *

"_**There is nothing new under the sun. It has all been done before."**_

_**A Study in Scarlet – Sherlock Holmes**_

* * *

Siang itu matahari cukup terik, seorang laki-laki berbaju putih dengan corak hitam berteduh di sebuah kursi kayu dibawah sebuah pohon yang besar dan rindang yang berada di sebuah taman kecil yang terletak di pinggir kota.

Ia terlihat sedang kelelahan. Keringat bertetesan dari pori-pori kulitnya yang berwarna tan itu. Sesekali dia mengecek handphone yang berada di saku kanan celana jeans berwarna biru terang yang ia kenakan, entah apa yang ia lihat di handphone-nya. Dalam keheningannya di taman itu, ia tertidur di kursi yang lumayan nyaman tersebut.

Tak beberapa lama, seorang gadis berambut sebahu datang dari kejauhan, tepat hingga di depan kursi kayu. Pakaiannya cukup casual dengan celana se-lutut berwarna hitam dengan kombinasi baju tipis berwarna putih polos. Ia melihat seorang laki-laki yang sedang duduk di kursi dengan pandangan kursi-itu-hanya-milikku-seorang. Gadis itu menatap laki-laki dihadapannya selama lima belas menit.

"Hei." suara kecil terdengar melalui bibir gadis yang sedang menatap laki-laki itu secara detail dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Hei, kamu menempati tempat dudukku." suara gadis itu terdengar lagi dengan nada datar yang sama namun kali ini sedikit keras disertai dengan tendangan kecil melalui kaki. Dan ya, laki-laki itu terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kamu bisa duduk di sebelah." jawab laki-laki itu dengan nada cuek lalu kembali menutup matanya lagi.

"Tidak mau."

"Eh?"

Diam kembali untuk beberapa saat.

"Baiklah," laki-laki itu berdiri, mempersilahkan kepada sang gadis untuk duduk di kursi kayu itu. Setelah gadis itu duduk laki-laki itu kembali membuka suara, "Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?"

"Boleh." suara kecilnya terdengar lagi, ia membuka tas yang ia bawa, mengambil sebuah novel dan memulai membaca dari sebuah pembatas halaman yang ditandai di sebuah halaman sebelumnya.

"Apa kamu selalu datang kemari?" laki-laki itu membuka pembicaraan seraya mengambil handphone dari sakunya.

Sebuah anggukan datang dari cewek itu.

"Kamu pendiam ya?"

"Hmm." ia membalikkan halaman pada novel yang ia baca.

"Aku baru pindah kesini tadi pagi," ia mulai bercerita "Jadi kukira taman ini adalah tempat yang bisa aku kunjungi," ia menghela napas "Sudah lama tinggal disini?"

"Dua." fokusnya tak teralihkan dari novel yang ia baca, kata demi kata ia baca.

"Dua tahun?" sebuah anggukan lagi ia dapat dari gadis itu "Wah, kamu memang benar-benar pendiam ya?"

"Hmm."

"Novel apa yang kamu baca?"

"A Study in Scarlet."

"Novel Sherlock Holmes? Wah keren, aku tidak tahu bahwa ada cewek yang suka membaca novel seperti itu," ia melihat wajah gadis itu dari samping "Apa kamu kemari hanya untuk membaca novel?"

"Ya." ia kembali membalik halaman novel yang ia baca itu.

"Setiap hari?"

Kali ini ia menggeleng "Tidak."

Lalu laki-laki itu pun berdiri "Aku haus, kurasa aku akan membeli minuman." kemudian dia beranjak pergi.

Gadis itu, melihat laki-laki tadi berjalan menjauhinya dengan santai, dia tahu laki-laki itu mungkin berbeda dari laki-laki lain yang pernah ia temui. Ah, jatuh cinta mungkin?

* * *

"_**The world is full of obvious things which nobody by any chance ever observers."**_

_**The Hound of the Baskervilles – Sherlock Holmes**_

* * *

Lima belas menit lain telah berlalu, laki-laki itu kembali dengan dua buah kaleng Pepsi berwarna biru.

"Huah!" laki-laki itu duduk di sebelah gadis itu seperti tadi, membuka kaleng Pepsinya lalu meneguknya, setelah itu ia menawarkan sang gadis satu Pepsi lain yang ia bawa "Mau? Kau pasti haus juga di hari yang panas seperti ini."

Sang gadis menerima Pepsi itu namun tidak meminumnya "Terima kasih." lalu meneruskan kegiatan membacanya yang daritadi ia lakukan.

"Kau cukup menarik juga rupanya untuk gadis sepertimu," sang laki-laki menjulurkan tangannya "Naruto," Gadis itu menghentikan kegiatan membaca novel-nya, menoleh kearah Naruto yang menjulurkan tangan untuk berkenalan. Hening untuk sejenak, hanya suara terpaa angin menghiasi. Lalu ia kembali membaca novelnya, dahi Naruto mengernyit, ternyata memang benar kalau gadis itu susah ditaklukkan "Jadi kamu memang mengabaikanku, ya?" dia tertawa kecil, heran.

"Hinata."

"Oh," ia membuat jeda pada kalimat sebelum meneruskan "Jadi..." ia berdehem, membersihkan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering, "...apa kamu mau menjadi pacarku?" sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak terduga? Tidak, Naruto sebelumnya memang seorang murid yang sangat populer di sekolahnya, bahkan hingga di sekolah-sekolah lain pun ia juga sangat populer. Jadi bukan hal yang mengejutkan, terlebih dengan kharisma dan pesona dari Naruto, gadis mana yang tidak akan jatuh hati padanya? Oleh karena itu ia memanfaatkan kelebihannya itu.

Naruto masih memandang wajah mungil yang berada disampingnya itu, menunggu jawaban yang mungkin ia sudah tau jawabannya. Lima menit lain lewat, akhirnya Hinata menutup buku yang ia baca, namun sebelumnya ia memasang pembatas halaman.

"Ya."

Jawaban yang sangat simpel. Naruto tersenyum kecil, ia menghilang jarak pada tempat yang mereka duduki, Hinata menoleh ke hadapan Naruto yang mulai memisah jarak itu dengan perlahan, mata lavender-nya menatap tajam sepasang mata sapphire yang berada di depannya. Perlahan jarak itu semakin hilang, tangan kiri Naruto meraih pipi kanan mungil Hinata dengan sangat lembut, mengecup bibir merah muda itu. Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama, namun cukup untuk memberi kesan.

Naruto kembali memberi jarak antara mereka berdua, Hinata berdiri kemudian berjalan menjauhi Naruto yang dua menit lalu menjadi pacarnya.

"Besok kamu disini lagi, 'kan?" Naruto berteriak seraya melihat punggung Hinata yang mulai menjauh dari penghilatannya "Aku akan menunggumu besok tepat seperti sekarang!" teriaknya menambahkan, Hinata berhenti sejenak, lalu melambaikan tangannya yang sedang memegang kaleng Pepsi pemberian Naruto tadi, lalu berjalan ke arah dimana ia datang tadi.

* * *

"_**You see, but you do not deserve. The distinction is clear."**_

_**A Scandal in Bohemia – Sherlock Holmes**_

* * *

Hinata sampai tepat di depan rumahnya, memandangi gerbang yang selalu seperti itu, terlihat dengan aura suram yang dimunculkan oleh rumah yang cukup besar di belakang gerbang dua pintu berwarna hitam legam, terlihat tua dengan gaya eropa tahun 60-an. Ia membuka gerbang yang diketahui dapat dibuka dengan menekan tombol yang berisi kombinasi yang di sebut _password _ yang berada di sebelah gerbang tersebut.

Ia memasuki halaman depan. Banyak terdapat ukiran patung artistik yang terbuat dari bahan batu Andesit, namun terlihat tidak terawat. Keadaan itu sudah biasa ia lihat sejak dua tahun silam. Sebuah tragedi yang merubah dirinya 180 derajat. Tragedi yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa hidupnya tidak lagi bermakna. Benar, keluarganya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat yang menewaskan seluruh anggota keluarganya dalam sebuah acara amal yang berlangsung di Amerika, ayahnya, ibunya, adik perempuannya. Semua terjadi begitu saja.

Hinata berhenti di depan pancuran yang berada tepat di tengah halaman depan rumahnya itu. Memandangi air yang mengalir keluar dari pancuran kecil, sambil berpikir sejenak tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi tadi. Perasaannya masih tidak berubah. _Stone-hearted_.

"Mungkin sama seperti sebelumnya." Hinata duduk di tepi pancuran yang mengalir tidak terlalu deras, memainkan air yang menderai, lalu kembali berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah yang sudah terpampang di depan matanya. Kesan pertama ketika melihatnya, _abandoned_.

Ia membuka pintu yang cukup besar, namun tidak sebesar pintu gerbang rumahnya. Langkahnya terhenti sesaat, tangan kanannya memegangi dengan lembut bibir mungil yang berwarna merah muda itu, namun segera ia buang pikiran tersebut.

Kemudian dia berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang berada di ujung koridor, sebuah ruangan yang sedikit tertutup daripada ruangan lainnya. Di dalam sana ada banyak rak buku yang berisi berbagai macam buku. Lalu ia mengambil novel yang ia baca tadi, _A Study in Scarlet_, mengembalikannya di tempat dimana buku itu seharusnya ditaruh.

Hinata duduk di kursi yang ada di ruangan itu, kursi yang sangat empuk nan elegan berwarna putih, mungkin kursi itu digunakan untuk membaca buku, handphone _flip_ miliknya berdering.

_Sakura Calling..._

Oh, ternyata Sakura yang menelpon. Dia adalah teman masa kecil Hinata, lebih tepatnya adalah sahabatnya. Sakura lah yang menjaga dan menemani Hinata, satu-satu teman yang mau Hinata ajak bicara, walau sejak tragedi itu Hinata sudah berubah sifatnya. Benar, Hinata memang sedikit menutup dirinya kepada siapapun.

"_Hinata?"_

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

"_Ee, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengecek saja, bagaimana keadaan-mu Hinata?"_

"Oh, aku baik-baik saja."

"_Bagus lah kalau begitu."_

"Ngomong-ngomong Sakura..."

"_Hmm? Ada apa Hinata?"_

"Anu..."

"_Kau di tembak lagi sama cowok?"_

"Benar."

"_Lalu?"_

"Sebagai sahabatku, aku ingin kamu menemuinya."

"_Eh? Oh, aku tahu."_

"Bagus lah kalau tahu."

"_Di tempat biasanya?"_

"Ya, mungkin dia besok akan ada disana lagi."

"_Baiklah, lagipula aku sedang tidak ada kegiatan. Tapi, kelihatannya yang satu ini berbeda, ya?"_

"Entah."

"_Eh?"_

"Sepertinya dia berbeda."

"_Berbeda? Eh? Hinata?"_

**_Tut... Tut... Tut..._**

* * *

"_**...when you have eliminated all which is impossible, then whatever**_

_**remains, however improbable, must be the truth."**_

_**The Blanched Soldier – Sherlock Holmes**_

* * *

_**To Be Continued ~**_

* * *

_**A/N: Yo! untuk mengisi waktu luang saya kembali di fandom Naruto setelah waktu vakum yang cukup lama :D saya mau bikin sebuah fict yang berbeda, kombinasi genre Romance dan Tragedy, rada sulit bikin plot twist nya, jadi ntar reader saya bikin penasaran :P untuk chapter pembuka mungkin rada singkat dulu ya, kalo menurut reader perlu dilanjutin, kasih review saja, ntar chapter selanjutnya pasti lebih panjang ^^ oh iya, di fict ini, bakal ada banyak referensi dari buku-buku sastrawan terkenal, jadi disini Hinata demen banget baca novel, untuk itu saya buat sedikit berbeda dengan menambahkan quote-quote dari sastrawan terkait yang di baca Hinata, quote nya saya tempel di pergantian waktu / timeskip / pov. semoga terhibur dengan kata-kata saya :D  
**_


	2. Unik

**Smile As White Paper © Soulless-Fariz**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : ****Mystery, Tragedy, Romance**  


**Rated : T+**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), DLL. :P**

* * *

"_**There is nothing more deceptive than an obvious fact."**_

_**The Vascombe Valley Mistery – Sherlock Holmes**_

* * *

Siang itu, tepat satu hari setelah pertemuannya dengan Hinata, si gadis pendiam dimata seorang Uzumaki Naruto, ia kembali lagi ke taman. Duduk tepat di kursi kayu yang nyaman berwarna coklat tua dengan _style_ yang bisa dibilang elegan untuk jaman sekarang. Di bawah rindangnya pohon khas musim kemarau, pohon maple yang masih berwarna hijau yang semakin menguning tanda musim panas akan segera tergantikan oleh musim kemarau, Naruto menunggu dengan wajah yang bisa dikatakan lebih berseri daripada kemarin saat ia datang kesini.

Kali ini ia mengenakan pakaian yang lebih santai, tidak terlihat formal seperti kemarin. Ia mengenakan kemeja tipis berwarna biru cerah yang terbuat dari kain katun dengan sedikit motif daun berwarna putih di samping. Celana se-lutut berwarna putih menambah kesan '_santai_' yang modis untuk penutup musim panas yang segera memudar dan berganti.

Hari yang tidak terlalu panas, namun bisa dilihat bahwa matahari masih bersemangat untuk memancarkan sinarnya. Taman pun tidak terlalu ramai walau yang notabene adalah tempat favorit masyarakat sekitar untuk menghabiskan panasnya siang hari di musim panas, mungkin karena musim panas akan segera berganti, maka taman sudah tidak terlalu ramai, mungkin itulah sebabnya.

Naruto hari itu datang sedikit lebih awal, mungkin untuk sedikit persiapan bertemu Hinata, teman sekaligus pacar barunya. Lima belas menit. Tiga puluh menit. Empat puluh lima menit. Hingga satu jam sudah terlewat sejak kedatangannya tadi. Ia mulai khawatir. Khawatir bahwa Hinata tidak akan datang lagi karena kejadian kemarin, benar? Semua itu dapat terjadi karena sebuah alasan.

Gelisah. Untuk apa ia datang kemari jika orang yang ia tunggu tidak datang menemuinya?

"_Baiklah, jika dalam lima belas menit lagi dia tidak datang aku akan pulang. Lagipula, dia juga tidak mengatakan bahwa ia datang kemari setiap hari." _batinnya bergulat, semua pikiran positif ia keluarkan untuk menyingkirkan semua pikiran negatifnya.

Lima menit berlalu.

Sepuluh menit berlalu.

Lima belas menit berlalu.

Tidak ada. Hingga Naruto mau beranjak dari kursi coklat itu, seseorang mengalihkan pandangannya...

* * *

"_**I never make exceptions. An exception disproves the rule."**_

_**The Sign of Four – Sherlock Holmes**_

* * *

_Lima menit sebelumnya..._

Seorang gadis lain, berambut merah muda sepunggung terlihat terlihat berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, bisa dilihat dari derap langkahnya. Dengan terus mengecek jam tangan ber-merk Louis Vuitton bermodel sport berwarna hitam, ia tahu kalau dia sedang terlambat. Benar, terlambat.

Berbagai toko dan kantor ia lewati, jalan menuju taman kota di kala siang yang mau berganti sore. Hingga akhirnya dia sampai di seberang jalan taman, lebih tepatnya di per-tiga-an jalan. Uh, nampaknya waktu memang berjalan sedikit cepat sekarang, lampu berwarna merah yang terdapat di sisi jalan sekarang berubah menjadi hijau, tanda bahwa ia sudah boleh menyebrang. Dengan langkah kaki yang cepat gadis itu menyebrang aspal panas berwarna abu-abu khas dengan corak garis-garis putih yang tidak terlalu tebal.

Ia akhirnya berlari, sesampainya di seberang jalan. Berlari kecil menuju tempat dimana sebuah kursi coklat dengan pohon maple yang memberi keteduhan. Kalau tidak salah itu adalah tempat dimana Hinata biasa membaca novel, tempat favoritnya. Benar, dia adalah Sakura.

"_Semoga aku tidak terlambat."_ batin Sakura sambil terus berlari mengedar pandang karena ia tidak begitu sering pergi ke taman, berbeda dengan sahabatnya Hinata hampir selalu menghabiskan waktu luang di siang harinya dengan membaca novel di taman. Dan setelah melihat-lihat, sosok yang '_mungkin_' cocok dengan kriteria orang yang sedang akan ia temui, sesosok makhluk tampan berambut jabrik berwarna kuning cerah dengan tanda tiga kumis kucing di kedua sisi pipinya, kesan pertama Sakura saat melihat pemuda itu adalah, _kharisma _dan _pesona_. Oh, memang benar, Sakura sangat pandai mengenali seseorang hanya dengan sekali melihat.

Ia datangi pemuda itu, semakin dekat, pemuda itu terlihat akan beranjak dari tempat yang ia duduki, langkah Sakura dipercepat sedikit.

"Kau pasti pacarnya Hinata, apa aku benar?" suara pembuka yang terlalu mengejutkan, lagipula Sakura tidak pandai berbasa-basi untuk waktu seperti ini. Naruto, yang memang sedikit terkejut, menoleh pandangannya, melihat sosok gadis berambut _pink_ yang berada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Eh?" hanya itu yang diucapkan Naruto, entah mengapa.

"Apa aku salah?" Sakura menarik posisi condongnya yang kedepan, telunjuknya menepuk kecil pelipis kepalanya.

"Oh, benar." Naruto menjawab singkat, ia masih bingung, siapa gadis yang ada di depannya itu, teman mungkin?

"Jadi..." Sakura menggantung kalimatnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya dijawab sendiri oleh Naruto.

"...aku sedang menunggu Hinata disini."

"Benar!" jari telunjuknya yang semula masih di pelipis kini menunjuk kearah Naruto yang tepat didepannya secara tiba-tiba, entah untuk apa.

"Jadi..." sekarang berganti Naruto yang menggantung kalimatnya, Sakura tersenyum dan membalas dengan cepat.

"Perkenalkan dulu, namaku Sakura," posisi tangannya berganti lagi, kini ia membuka tangan kanannya untuk menjabat Naruto, "Aku disini disuruh oleh Hinata."

Jabatan tangan itu tak berlangsung lama, tak selama proses Naruto yang sedang memproses kalimat yang baru diucapkan Sakura barusan. Jelas kalau dia kebingungan, ada seorang yang tiba-tiba datang dan berkata sesuatu yang sedikit aneh, bukankah kau juga akan sedikit bingung? Itulah yang dialami Naruto sekarang.

"Disuruh?" tanya Naruto meminta sebuah penjelasan tentang kalimat Sakura sebelumnya.

"Iya, dia menyuruhku untuk menemuimu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Bukankah kamu ingin mengetahui segala tentang dirinya lebih luas?" ucap Sakura dengan seringai mesum yang sedikit mencurigakan.

"E-eh." Naruto salah tingkah, bingung mau menjawab apa. Baru kali ini sesosok Uzumaki Naruto dibuat salah tingkah oleh seorang gadis.

"Maka dari itu dia menyuruhku kemari. Dia itu orangnya sedikit susah, kamu tahu?" nadanya datar, sedikit terlihat kecewa.

"Susah?"

"Sudahlah, kita ke kafe saja dulu, nggak enak bicara di taman seperti ini..." ia memberi jeda pada kalimat sebelum dilanjutkan sambil mengedar pandang ke sekitar, "...lagipula kamu harus siap telinga untuk mendengar ceritanya."

"Aku masih baru di kota ini, jadi..." ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan tangan kirinya, "...aku masih buta tentang kota ini."

"Baiklah aku mengerti, lagipula aku juga akan heran jika seorang yang keren sepertimu tidak pernah kelihatan di kota yang tidak terlalu besar seperti ini. Kau traktir ya!" dia tertawa kecil, lebih tepatnya menyindir, namun ekspresinya tetap centil.

"Tidak masalah. Kalau begitu tunggu saja di depan, aku akan ke parkiran dulu." ucap Naruto sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sakura.

"Okidoki." Sakura pun juga berlalu, berjalan kearah dimana dia datang. Dia nampak sudah terbiasa seperti ini, tidak canggung untuk bertemu dan berbicara dengan orang asing yang baru dikenalnya.

Tidak lama menunggu, hanya sesaat setelah Sakura tiba di depan taman, sebuah mobil sport Audi R8 berwarna silver datang. Ya, memang Naruto di dalamnya. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam sesaat, mungkin dia sekarang lagi terkagum-kagum.

Jendela sebelah kiri mobil terbuka, memperlihatkan Naruto yang sedang duduk di kursi pengemudi, Sakura masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Hei, kamu mau masuk atau diam saja disitu?" ucap Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi karena suara mesin mobil yang terdengar.

"Eh?" secara sekejap Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya, segera membuka pintu mobil yang berada di depannya dan duduk, kesan pertama yang bisa dia katakan mungkin adalah _mewah_ dan _cozy_. Ya, mobil mewah mana yang tidak nyaman untuk dinaiki?

"Rupanya kamu anak orang kaya, ya?"

"Haha," Naruto tertawa, ia sudah terbiasa dipanggil dengan sebutan '_anak orang kaya_' karena, ya, memang orang tuanya adalah pengusaha besar yang memiliki banyak perusahaan yang tersebar di hampir seluruh sudut bumi, "Jadi kita akan pergi kemana?" sambungnya setelah tertawa.

"Jalan saja dulu nanti aku beritahu."

* * *

"_**I listen to their story, they listen to my comments, and then I pocket my fee."**_

_**A Study in Scarlet – Sherlock Holmes**_

* * *

Mobil Audi R8 itu kini terparkir di depan sebuah kafe dengan bangunan yang semi-permanen, letaknya pun cukup strategis, dengan gaya bangunan eropa kafe ini cukup ramai dikunjungi _costumer_, mereka rata-rata berusia belasan sampai tiga puluh tahunan. Memang, kafe ini sangat cocok untuk muda-mudi. Hanya terlihat beberapa meja dengan kursi yang kosong, selebihnya sudah terisi oleh orang-orang yang pacaran atau hanya ingin _nongkrong_, laptop pun tidak asing dilihat disini, mengetahui memang adanya fasilitas WiFi dengan koneksi yang bisa dikatakan cukup cepat.

Ramai, cukup ramai. Namun dapat dinetralisir dengan suara lagu sebagai BGM kafe itu.

Naruto dan Sakura, yang baru saja sampai mencari tempat duduk, edaran pandang mereka tidak cukup lama hingga Sakura menyeret lengannya, sebuah tempat duduk di pinggir dengan jendela disampingnya, tempat favorit Sakura. Ya, Sakura suka sekali _nongkrong_ disini, ia suka dengan keramaian, beda dengan Hinata yang cenderung menghindari keramaian.

Dari sisi jendela ia duduk, mereka berdua bisa melihat jalanan dengan sangat jelas. Itulah mengapa Sakura suka duduk menghabiskan waktu di kafe yang diketahui baru dibuka sekitar satu tahun lebih itu, memang masih terlihat sangat baru.

Seorang _waitress_ dengan seragam khas kafe yang sangat elegan datang, nampak jika _waitress_ itu mengenal Sakura, bahkan mungkin cukup akrab.

"Pacar baru, Sakura?" ucap _waitress_ berambut panjang pirang sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas kaku dengan daftar menu makanan dan minuman yang tertulis rapi dan terlihat menarik dari nama-nama yang diberikan. Memang kafe ini adalah kafe yang unik dengan berbagai resep menu buatan atau yang bisa disebut _original_, itulah daya tarik utamakedua setelah desain yang diberikan.

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan _waitress_ itu, sedangkan Naruto malah bergaya batuk yang dibuat-buat "Bukan, dia pacarnya Hinata." jawab Sakura _to the point_ sambil melihat-lihat menu yang sedang ia pegang, sedangkan Naruto terlihat sudah menetapkan pesanan.

"Aku pesan _Moca Latte_." ucap Naruto yang menyodorkan daftar menu itu kembali setelah dicatat oleh sang _waitress_.

"Ada lagi?" tambah _waitress_ itu menanyakan, namun dijawab dengan gelengan yang sangat yakin oleh Naruto, "Kalau Sakura mau pesan apa?" wajah _waitress_ itu berpindah menatap Sakura yang masih membolak-balik daftar menu itu, ia terlihat bingung dengan apa yang akan dipesannya.

"Hmm..." nadanya nampak bingung, "...aku pesan _Heavy Rainbow_." ia masih membolak-balik daftar menu itu, jari telunjuk ny menempel pada sudut bawah bibirnya.

"Ada lagi?" tambah _waitress_ itu.

"Untuk minum aku pesan _Strawberry Juice_ saja," jawabnya lalu memberikan daftar menu itu kembali pada _waitress_, "Jangan lama-lama ya, Ino!" ucapnya menambahkan.

"Baiklah." jawab _waitress_ yang diketahui bernama Ino itu, tersenyum simpul lalu berlalu menuju kasir untuk memberikan pesanan pada salah seorang _waitress_ lain yang bertugas.

Naruto kembali memandangi keluar jendela yang berada disamping kirinya itu, ia dapat merasakan hembusan kecil angin dari luar yang masuk melalui jendela yang tidak terlalu besar, sedangkan Sakura hanya duduk memandangi Naruto sambil menopangkan kedua tangan di dagunya yang terlihat serasi dengan bentuk wajahnya.

Hampir sepuluh menit seperti itu, sebelum akhirnya Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

Sakura berdehem kecil, membuat perhatian Naruto teralihkan yang tadinya memandangi keluar jendela "Kau takut mobilmu hilang di curi?" diikuti oleh tawa kecil yang centil sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Jadi, sudah berapa lama kamu kenal dengan Hinata?"

Pertanyaan itu sebenarnya dapat di jawab singkat oleh Naruto, namun, ya, memang terasa sedikit '_aneh_' jika ia menjawab seperti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Sehari." jawab Naruto dengan nada rendah. Tebakannya tidak meleset, memang benar kalau ekspresi Sakura saat itu sedikit kaget. Sehari? Hubungan macam apa itu baru kenal sehari dan mereka langsung pacaran?

"He?" Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Ternyata memang benar apa yang dia katakan padaku, kamu mungkin memang sedikit berbeda." ekspresi Sakura dengan cepat berganti, kali ini ia ikut-ikutan tersenyum sambil menampakkan seringai yang mencurigakan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto sedikit penasaran.

"Ya kamu tahu sendiri, kalau dilihat dari dirimu sih, aku tidak heran jika banyak gadis akan jatuh cinta padamu pada pandangan pertama..." jawab Sakura panjang lebar, mengambil napas sebagai jeda kalimatnya, "...namun yang membuatku terkejut adalah sebenarnya..."

"...kenapa?"

"Dia itu sebenarnya juga populer di sekolah sejak ia masuk SMA, banyak cowok di sekolah yang mengejarnya, aku dengar-dengar sih sudah hampir semua cowok di sekolahnya sudah pernah nembak dia." jelas Sakura panjang lebar, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Hmm." ia manggut-manggut, Naruto dapat menerima itu, karena itu juga yang terjadi padanya kemarin, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Jadi dia tidak heran dengan itu.

"Namun dia berbeda dari kebanyakan gadis populer di sekolahnya." Sakura membuat sebuah pengecualian melalui kalimatnya barusan.

"Berbeda?" Naruto berpikir mungkin yang Sakura maksud berbeda itu adalah karena dia itu sangat pendiam sekali, berbeda dari kebanyakan gadis populer yang biasa ia temui, justru pada kenyataannya bahwa Hinata yang pendiam itulah yang membuat Naruto semakin tertarik pada Hinata.

"Dari semua cowok yang pernah menembaknya, tidak satupun pernah berhasil menjadi pacarnya, dengan kata lain ia menolak mereka semua."

"He?" jawaban itu tidak Naruto prediksikan sebelumnya, ia tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri. Sakura terlihat tertawa kecil saat ini. Sulit untuk Naruto terjemahkan mengapa Hinata ternyata memang berbeda, entah ada alasan apa di balik semua itu. Karena ia sudah mempunyai pacar? "Pasti karena dia mempunyai pacar." tebak Naruto dengan nada yang begitu yakin.

Sakura tertawa lagi dengan tebakan yang Naruto lontarkan kepadanya, "Kau seharusnya menjadi pria yang paling beruntung dari seluruh pria yang pernah jatuh cinta dan menyatakan perasaan kepadanya. Mungkin malah terlalu beruntung menurutku." penjelasan Sakura barusan membuat batin Naruto berkelahi lagi dengan kemungkinan yang ia pikirkan, namun dengan mudahnya dipatahkan oleh penjelasan Sakura yang lebih tidak masuk akal itu. Mungkin terlalu tidak masuk akal baginya.

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti..." nadanya tergantung di akhir kalimat yang ia ucapkan, ia sandarkan badannya ke kursi berdesain unik itu, terasa cukup nyaman. Namun dalam benaknya ia masih terus berpikir.

"Sebelum aku melanjutkan lagi, sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu sambil menikmati pesanan kita yang datang." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum, badan Naruto yang barusan ia sandarkan ke kursi itu ia angkat, menoleh kearah kasir kafe yang berada tidak terlalu jauh di belakangnya, seorang _waitress_ yang sama berjalan menuju meja yang mereka berdua tempati, membawa pesanan yang mereka pesan tadi.

Sebuah _ice cream_ yang berukuran jumbo dengan warna yang cukup mencolok telah datang, ditemani oleh dua minuman lain yang dipesan. Sakura terlihat sangat _excited_ dengan _ice cream_ yang ia pesan itu, matanya berbinar seolah mengatakan pada _ice cream_ itu adalah miliknya seorang.

* * *

"_**I think that there are certain crimes which the law cannot touch,**_

_**and which therefore, to some extend, justify private revenge."**_

_**The Adventure of Charles Augustus Milverton – Sherlock Holmes**_

* * *

Butuh waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit bagi Sakura untuk menghabiskan _Heavy Rainbow _-nya, karena memang, ukuran jumbo itu yang membuat lama. Namun, Naruto dengan sabar menunggu Sakura sambil sesekali mengecek _handphone_-nya yang bentuknya yang terkesan _bongsor_ namun lebih tipis untuk ukuran _handphone_ pada umumnya. Oh, itu bukan _handphone_ melainkan _Android_.

Dengan sesekali memandang keluar jendela sambil menikmati hembusan angin sore itu, Naruto juga sesekali memperhatikan sosok Sakura yang sedang memakan _ice cream_-nya. Hingga pada akhirnya suapan terakhirnya yang menutup aktivitas makan tersebut.

"Huah enaknya..." suara Sakura terdengar sangat puas, ia menepuk perutnya tanda kenyang, lalu mengambil sebuah tisue yang berada di tengah meja dan membersihkan mulutnya dari sisa _ice cream_ yang lengket, wajahnya terlihat bahagia saat itu.

"Kau suka sekali dengan es krim ya?" tanya Naruto yang dibalas oleh anggukan semangat dari Sakura, "Jadi bagaimana kelanjutkan ceritamu tadi?" tanya Naruto yang disambut oleh anggukan Sakura.

"Sampai mana kita tadi?" tanya Sakura memastikan, ia kalau sudah berurusan dengan yang namanya _ice cream_ akan lupa segalanya.

"Pria beruntung..." jawabnya singkat, ia masih terlihat santai seperti tadi, namun sebenarnya ia sedang berpikir keras dibalik wajah tampan yang santai itu.

"Ah, benar." Sakura teringat akan hal yang tadi ia bicarakan, "Apa kamu tahu mengapa aku menyebutmu dengan pria yang beruntung, Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang kini mulai terlihat serius, posisinya kini pun lebih serius dibandingkan ketika berbicara tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu." Naruto menjawabnya dengan simpel dan jujur. Memang benar ia tidak tahu harus menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan jawaban apa. Seluruh isi otaknya buntu seketika.

"Karena kamu-lah pacar pertama yang dimiliki Hinata." _Bingo_! Sakura menjawab itu dengan sangat percaya diri, karena memang benar, Hinata sebelumnya memang tidak mempunyai pacar, itu berarti?

"Apa?!" Naruto kaget bukan main kali ini, suaranya terdengar hampir ke seluruh kafe, namun untungnya teredam oleh suara lagu yang sedang diputar kafe yang menjadi yang dimana BGM suasana _cozy_ yang ada di kafe itu.

"Kamu tidak salah dengar kok." jawab Sakura memastikan, kali ini ia merubah posisinya, mundur sedikit dari meja itu.

"Berarti ciuman kemarin adalah..." Naruto berpikir kembali, ia mendapatkan ciuman pertama Hinata? Hal itu terdengar hampir mustahil di benaknya.

"Benar, itu adalah _first kiss_-nya. Menurutku itu akan menambah kesan beruntungnya-dirimu-sebagai-pria-paling-beruntung- yang-pernah-aku-temui." itulah yang ada dipikiran Sakura, menjadi pacar pertama sekaligus mendapatkan ciuman pertama dari seorang gadis itu sudah termasuk cukup beruntung untuk Naruto di jaman sekarang ini karena kebanyakan gadis sudah mendapatkan ciuman pertama mereka sejak SMP.

"Aku tak menyangka hal seperti itu." Naruto masih terheran-heran pada Hinata, Hinata mengira bahwa dirinya-lah yang berbeda, namun pada kenyataannya justru Hinata-lah yang berbeda. Dia memang benar-benar, '_unik'_.

"_Well_, sebenarnya aku juga tak menyangka tentang ciuman itu. Ya, tapi itulah yang terjadi. Terima saja nasib beruntungmu untuk sementara waktu ini." Sakura kembali menampakkan seringai yang mencurigakan lagi, sambil tersenyum simpul ia kembali menyilangkan lagi kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Naruto terdiam disitu untuk beberapa saat, memang saat ini ia sangat bingung, ia merasa beruntung untuk saat ini, namun dengan perkataan Sakura barusan, yang menyatakan bahwa pasti ada sesuatu setelah ceritanya ini. Sebuah ke-_unik_-an.

"Baiklah Naruto, karena hari sudah mulai malam..." ia mengambil secarik kertas dari tas kecilnya, menulis sesuatu diatasnya menggunakan pulpen, "...ini nomer-ku dan juga alamat email-ku, disitu juga ada nomer HP serta alamat email Hinata." lalu dengan segera ia beranjak dari kursinya.

"Eh? Kamu tidak ingin ku antar pulang?" teriak Naruto yang melihat bahwa Sakura sudah berjalan melewati pintu kafe itu, ia berhenti ujung pintu itu.

"Mungkin lain kali saja! Omong-omong terima kasih dengan traktirannya!" serunya lalu berlalu begitu saja dari pandangannya.

"_Gadis yang unik."_ batin Naruto sambil memandangi ke kertas yang ia pegang, tentu saja, gadis yang ia maksud adalah Hinata, sambil tersenyum ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju kasir.

Hari itu, dia menjadi pria yang beruntung untuk sementara waktu.

* * *

"_**I confess that I have been blind as a mole, but it is**_

_**better to learn wisdom late than never to learn it at all."**_

_**The Man with the Twisted Lip – Sherlock Holmes**_

* * *

_**To Be Continued ~**_

* * *

_**A/N: Yosh! kembali ke chapter dua! sistem kebut semalam diterapkan dengan ide yang sangat standar dari saya XD maklum besok author mau liburan satu hari sama temen-temen :P jadi daripada nunda ngelanjutin, lebih baik dilanjutin :D  
**_

_**Balasan review:**_

**Kaze no Nachi: **yah ini udah di update kok XD

**Algojo: **Maka dari itu author memberikan kesan yang membuat penasaran reader :3 pantengin terus aja kelanjutan cerita ny XD

** tika: **Done! sudah di panjangin kok daripada chapter pertama XD

**bluerose: **Sudah terjawabkah pertanyaan bluerose-san dari chapter sebelumnya? saya harap sudah :3

**Manguni: **Itulah misterinya! Hahaha *ketawa gak jelas*

**Iztii Marshall: **Hehe, author sendiri sebenernya ragu juga mau ngasih genre tragedy, tapi kenapa gak di coba aja? XD buat koreksinya makasih ya :3

**Neko Darkblue: **Menarik mana sama author nya? :3 *gaya centil* *ditabok*

**hanazonorin444: **sama, author juga mulai penasaran (?)_**  
**_

* * *

_**Akhir kata, jangan sungkan untuk review walau hanya nulis satu huruf saja XD dan terima kasih buat reviewnya, tapi nampaknya fict ber-genre tragedy seperti ini masih belum ramai pembaca :P atau hanya perasaan saya saja? XD Yosh! Happy reading!  
**_


	3. Kebenaran

**Smile As White Paper © Soulless-Fariz**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : ****Mystery, Tragedy, Romance**  


**Rated : T+**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), DLL. :P**

* * *

"_**What you do in this world is a matter of no consequence.**_

_**The question is what can you make people believe you have done."**_

_**A Study in Scarlet – Sherlock Holmes**_

* * *

Sekarang hari minggu, hari yang cukup cerah di luar sana, matahari menerangi bumi menggunakan sinarnya cukup panas. Naruto terlihat masih tertidur di apartemen barunya, barang-barangnya masih berantakan tak tertata dimana seharusnya berada.

Apartemen yang dia tempati sangat luas, bahkan terlihat terlalu luas jika hanya untuk ditempati seorang diri, apartemennya berada di kawasan elit yang berada tidak jauh dari pusat kota Tokyo.

Sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi, jam weker yang berada tepat di sebelahnya pun menyadarkan Naruto dari tidurnya, suaranya cukup keras. Naruto bangun, membuka matanya perlahan, terik sinar matahari terlihat menembus kaca transparan yang berada di sisi ruangan. Setelah nyawanya terkumpul, Naruto beranjak dari kasur _king size_-nya menuju kamar mandi, tentu saja untuk mandi.

Tak lama, Naruto sudah selesai mandi. Ia mengambil _handphone_-nya, memandangi sebuah nama dalam kontak _handphone_-nya, nama dalam kontak itu adalah Hinata, ia mendapat nomer telepon sekaligus email dari Sakura kemarin.

Tiba-tiba _handphone_ yang ia pegang berdering.

_Sakura Calling..._

"Halo?"

Oh iya, aku lupa bercerita bahwa malam sebelumnya, tepatnya setelah pertemuannya dengan Sakura kemarin, Naruto menelepon Sakura, niatnya untuk mengetahui sisa cerita yang belum Sakura sampaikan, namun Sakura menolak untuk berbicara di telepon, mungkin ia tidak terlalu nyaman jika bercerita panjang lebar, lagipula telinga mereka juga akan panas karena radiasi yang ditimbulkan oleh sinyal _handphone_.

"_Oh, hallo Naruto, kukira kamu belum bangun tidur."_

"Haha, aku memasang alarm pagi ini."

"_Jadi?"_

"Oh, aku akan menjemputmu dalam tiga puluh menit."

"_Baiklah. Kamu nggak lupa alamat rumah yang aku kasih tahu semalam kan?"_

"Tenang saja aku masih ingat."

Percakapan itu cukup singkat, hanya sebagai _reminder_ kalau Naruto hari ini mengajak Sakura pergi ke sebuah pertandingan basket yang baru saja di buka di daerah Gunma, terletak tidak jauh dari Tokyo, karena masih satu daerah.

Dengan segera Naruto memilih pakaian yang dirasa cocok untuknya. Sebuah setelan pakaian yang santai seperti kemarin ia pilih, ia sangat suka dengan pakaian santai daripada pakaian formal –kecuali saat untuk menghadiri sebuah acara yang memang harus mengenakan pakaian formal. Tak lama setelah ia siap, Naruto bergegas menuju lantai dasar. Ya, memang apartemennya terletak di lantai enam. Setelah sampai di lantai dasar menggunakan jasa _lift_ yang ada, ia segera menuju tempat dimana mobil sport Audi R8 berwarna silver yang ia parkir kemarin.

Suara mobil itu pun terdengar jelas, Naruto tampak bersemangat hari ini.

"_Mengapa aku mengajak Sakura bukannya Hinata?"_ batin Naruto, memang benar ia sangat ingin bertemu Hinata, tapi Naruto kira Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang sulit dibujuk. Jadi dia berpikir untuk mengetahui Hinata lebih dalam dulu sebelum mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi.

* * *

"_**No man burdens his mind with small matters unless he has some very good reason for doing so."**_

_**A Study in Scarlet – Sherlock Holmes**_

* * *

Terlihat sebuah stadion basket yang lumayan cukup besar, disana terlihat sangat ramai, mungkin karena ini adalah pertandingan perdana yang dipertunjukkan di stadion ini. Berdua, Naruto dan Sakura menatap antrian tiket yang lumayan cukup panjang, mereka berdua segera mengambil tempat untuk mengantri.

Oh, perlu diketahui bahwa kedua tim yang bertanding berasal dari NBA, pertandingan ini adalah pertandingan internasional. _Los Angeles Lakers_ dan _Miami Heat_. Kelihatannya pertandingan ini akan menjadi pertandingan yang cukup menarik.

"Oh, jadi kita akan menonton pertandingan basket?" tanya Sakura yang berada tepat di belakang antrian Naruto, melihat-lihat kearah stadion yang memang terlihat masih baru itu. Tempatnya masih sangat bersih dan enak untuk dilihat.

"Benar, apa aku lupa mengatakan padamu bahwa aku suka dengan basket?" Naruto balik bertanya, mungkin dia memang lupa menanyakan Sakura tentang kecanduannya pada basket sejak kecil, dan memang benar, Naruto sendiri juga adalah pemain basket yang terbilang cukup handal.

"Kamu tidak menyinggung tentang basket sebelumnya, mungkin kamu memang belum mengatakannya padaku."

"Oh, berarti kamu sekarang sudah tahu!" seru Naruto bersemangat, ia menunjukka senyumannya juga sangat khas dan menawan, "Jadi nanti kamu bisa memilih."

"Memilih apa?"

"Memilih tim mana yang akan menang. Jika kamu berhasil menebak dengan benar, aku akan mentraktirmu es krim lagi!"

"Benarkah?" Sakura nampak bersemangat kali ini, namun karena dia memang tidak terlalu mengerti tentang dunia basket, jadi dia hanya asal memilih, "Aku memilih _Miami Heat_!"

"Kamu yakin?" tanya Naruto meyakinkan Sakura yang terlihat memang asal memilih, sedangkan Sakura hanya mengangguk dengan pertanyaan Naruto itu.

Tak lama setelah mendapatkan tiket, mereka berdua segera menuju ke sebuah kursi yang dimaksud di tiket yang barusan mereka beli.

Tepat yang seperti Naruto bisa tebak, ada acara pembukaan stadion terlebih dahulu, tidak terlalu lama, seperti acara pembukaan-pembukaan pada umumnya, hanya saja ada beberapa artis terkenal dan presiden, tak lupa juga ada beberapa band terkenal yang di undang.

Disana Naruto terlihat begitu _excited_ sekali, aura yang ia pancarkan terlihat begitu berbeda dari kemarin saat di kafe. Sakura yang berada di sampingnya pun juga ikut-ikutan terlihat begitu _excited_ seperti Naruto, mungkin setelah pertandingan basket ini dia juga suka dengan basket.

Tak begitu lama setelah acara pembukaan yang terbilang lebih _'wah'_ daripada acara pembukaan pada umumnya, terlihat kedua tim dari kubu yang berlawanan memasuki lapangan berwarna kuning kecoklatan, setelah _warm up_, pertandingan pun segera dimulai.

* * *

"_**Any truth is better than indefinite doubt."**_

_**The Yellow Face – Sherlock Holmes**_

* * *

Siang itu Hinata masih tetap terlihat di ruangan yang penuh dengan buku-buku novel koleksinya, siang itu ia baru saja menyelesaikan novel _A Study in Scarlet_ dan akan mulai membaca novel lainnya. Mungkin novel yang akan ia baca akan berbeda lagi setelah novel Sherlock Holmes yang ia baca barusan.

"Ah, membosankan." gerutunya. Walaupun ia sangat suka sekali dengan novel, namun jika tidak diselingi dengan aktivitas lain mungkin akan terasa membosankan baginya. Tetapi, jika ia sekali tertarik dengan sebuah buku, ia akan betah membacanya hingga lupa dengan aktivitas lain, tidur, makan dan sebagainya.

Lalu Hinata bangun dari kursi sofa empuknya yang berada di ruangan itu, berjalan setengah gontai setelah _marathon_ membaca novel, ia berjalan menuju dapur. Ia tidak pandai memasak, namun cukup bisa untuk dirinya yang hidup sendirian seperti ini. Tidak banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan.

Setelah membuat sebuah _omelette_ yang cukup besar, Hinata membawanya ke ruangan dimana televsi berada. Ia suka makan sambil melihat televisi. Segelas susu segar juga menemani makannya siang itu.

Setelah makan siang –tidak, tadi itu adalah makan pagi yang terlambat, Hinata pergi untuk mandi selama beberapa saat. Setelah itu ia berpakaian lagi, kali ini pakaian yang ia kenakan terlihat cukup santai untuk pakaian yang dipakai di rumah. Ia berjalan ke lantai dua, ke sebuah ruangan lain yang tertutup –lebih tertutup dari ruangan yang berisi buku-bukunya tadi.

Hinata memegang kenop pintu yang berwarna keemasan itu, memutarnya hingga membuka pintu yang berada tepat di depannya itu. Ruangan itu gelap, hanya sedikit cahaya yang menerangi ruangan itu. Di dinding itu terdapat berbagai potongan koran atau _printout_ yang ditempel. Sebagian besar topik yang ditempel itu adalah tentang sebuah tragedi kecelakaan pesawat.

Obsesi tersembunyinya yang sangat besar akan tragedi yang merenggut nyawa keluarganya itu cukup serius, dan ini adalah rahasianya. Ia berpikir bahwa kecelakaan itu bukan murni kecelakaan, namun sebuah kecelakaan yang sudah direncanakan. Ia sendiri, Hinata, berjanji bahwa ia akan mencari tahu sendiri tentang kebenaran yang ditutup-tutupi oleh pihak kepolisian yang menangani kasus itu, walaupun ia lebih sering diabaikan –tidak, lebih tepatnya bersembunyi. Ia yakin bahwa seseorang yang merencanakan kecelakaan itu sekarang masih mencari keberadaannya. Ya, memang seharusnya pada kecelakaan itu, Hinata direncanakan ikut dengan orang tua mereka, namun karena beberapa alasan Hinata tidak ikut dengan orang tuanya. Mungkin itulah yang disebut dengan takdir yang menyakitkan. Ia sendiri harus hidup sedangkan keluarganya sudah meninggal, ia menganggap bahwa hidupnya sudah tidak berarti lagi tanpa orang yang dicintainya.

Hinata kemudian duduk di sebuah kursi di sudut ruangan, di depannya terdapat sebuah komputer, ia nyalakan, membuka sebuah folder yang berisi dokumen-dokumen yang terlihat sangat rahasia. Kemudian ia membuka sebuah dokumen yang berisi tentang bukti-bukti serta fakta terkait tentang kecelakaan pesawat itu, ia kembali meneliti kasus itu, sendirian.

* * *

" _**We balance probabilities and choose the most likely. It is scientific use of the imagination."**_

_**The Hound of the Baskervilles – Sherlock Holmes**_

* * *

Pertandingan itu berakhir dengan skor 93-85 yang dimenangkan oleh Los Angeles Lakers, pertandingan itu terbilang cukup seru dari kedua belah kubu. Setelah penutupan yang cukup singkat, Naruto dan Sakura makan di sebuah restoran yang tidak jauh dari sana. Selama perjalanan menuju restoran itu, tidak banyak percakapan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Ah, aku sudah lapar sekali." ucap Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah mengeluarkan suara-suara misterius.

"Aku juga sudah lapar, ah tapi tidak seru kalau _Miami Heat_ harus kalah!" protes Sakura dengan wajah cemberut, "Aku jadi tidak dapat traktir es krim!" tambahnya.

"Haha," Naruto tertawa kecil sambil menepuk kecil kepala Sakura yang berjalan di sebelahnya, "Tenang saja, aku akan tetap mentraktirmu." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Ekspresi wajah Sakura terlihat berubah seketika ketika Naruto mengatakan itu, ekspresi wajah bahagia.

Tak berapa lama berjalan dari parkiran, mereka sudah tiba di sebuah restoran, terlihat sangat mewah untuk seumuran mereka, tapi itulah Naruto. Restoran yang mereka kunjungi adalah restoran bergaya Jepang yang tradisional, namun jangan salah, hanya karena '_gaya tradisional'_-nya bukan berarti disini hanya menyediakan berbagai macam makanan khas dari beberapa negara.

Desain yang lebih indah lagi dengan tatami serta pembatas sekat untuk setiap meja yang tersedia, dengan kombinasi warna cerah yang cocok untuk gaya-nya yang tradisional.

Setelah memesan makanan, tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk menunggu hidangan itu datang. Mereka pun menyantap makanan mereka.

Tiga puluh menit selanjutnya, ketika Sakura sudah selesai makan, ia mulai bercerita tentang kelanjutan cerita yang kemarin ia ceritakan.

"Jadi, tentang kemarin apa yang belum aku ceritakan semua kepadamu..." Sakura menggantungkan akhir kalimatnya, mungkin mencari sebuah kata-kata yang tepat untuk disampaikan kepada Naruto, "...ada sebuah tragedi tentang dirinya."

Perhatian Naruto berubah ketika mendengar akhir kalimat itu dari Sakura, "Tragedi apa?"

"Mungkin kamu pernah mendengar tentang kecelakaan pesawat yang mengangkut tokoh-tokoh besar dalam industri Jepang dalam sebuah acara amal yang diselenggarakan di Amerika?"

"Kejadian dua tahun lalu itu, 'kan?" Naruto berbalik tanya meminta sebuah kejelasan.

"Benar."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Hinata?" tanya Naruto lagi lebih jauh.

"Apa kamu masih belum tahu? Hinata itu adalah anak perempuan pertama dari keluarga Hyuuga!"

"Hyuuga? Hyuuga... Hmm..." Naruto berpikir, berpikir lagi lebih dalam, hingga ia teringat sesuatu tentang itu, "...bukankah Hyuuga adalah salah satu keluarga yang ikut menjadi korban dalam kecelakaan itu?" bodohnya Naruto baru menyadarinya sekarang.

"Tepat sekali!" Sakura meminum sebuah _Strawberry Juice_ yang tersisa di depannya sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Dua tahun lalu, sebelum kecelakaan itu, Hinata tidak seperti itu."

Naruto semakin antusias tentang apa yang diceritakan Sakura, "Jadi sifat pendiam dan cueknya itu bukan sifat aslinya?" Sakura menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Tentu bukan, dia dulu tidak seperti itu. Sifatnya kini kebalikan dari sifatnya dulu."

"Jadi dengan kata lain, ia mengalami _'depresi'_? Atau _'trauma'_?" tebak Naruto.

"Bisa kamu bilang seperti itu, hanya saja dia tidak menunjukkan _'depresi'_-nya itu, tetapi aku yakin bahwa dia itu sedang depresi. Terlebih karena kasus itu yang terlalu ditutup-tutupi oleh kepolisian yang menangani kasus kecelakaan pada waktu itu." jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Aku mengerti sekarang." Naruto memang terlihat lebih mengerti sekarang, namun belum sepenuhnya mengerti dengan maksud yang dikatakan Sakura.

"Lalu, setelah kejadian itulah Hinata mulai berubah secara perlahan, ia menutup dirinya lebih jauh, menjadi sangat pendiam dan cuek. Menurut se-pengetahuan-ku sih, dia juga menyelidiki kasus yang sudah ditutup itu sendirian secara sembunyi-sembunyi, walau aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia selidiki." jelasnya lagi lebih dalam.

"Mungkin dia mengeluarkan semua _'depresi'_-nya pada kasus yang ia selidiki itu. Seperti mencari jalan keluar atau kebenaran yang sebenarnya harus terungkap." tebak Naruto, memang terlihat rasional jika Naruto beranggapan seperti itu.

"Aku pikir juga begitu. Maka dari itu aku kali ini meminta bantuanmu untuk bisa membantunya, membuatnya lebih ringan. Aku hanya..." Sakura menghela napasnya, "...aku hanya sayang padanya, ingin melindunginya, jadi aku ingin ikut membantunya, walaupun tidak secara langsung."

Mereka diam sejenak, sama-sama berpikir tentang Hinata, di balik sifatnya yang berubah itu, ternyata Hinata memiliki sebuah masa lalu yang cukup menyakitkan. Dan dengan hal ini, Naruto mungkin bisa lebih mengerti Hinata, dan mencoba merubah Hinata perlahan dengan kedatangannya. Memang tidak mudah, namun itu patut dicoba, 'kan?

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba dengan nada yang terdengar semangat, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang terlihat bersinar-sinar.

"Eh?"

"Mungkin aku akan mencoba untuk merubahnya, merubah kembali menjadi seperti apa dia sebelumya."

"Eh? Kukira kamu akan menganggapnya sakit jiwa." ekspresi Sakura terlihat sedikit kaget, karena dari sebagian orang yang suka pada Hinata, ketika Sakura bercerita tentang ini kepada orang itu, orang itu akan menganggap bahwa Hinata itu mengalami sakit jiwa.

"Tentu tidak," Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan Sakura, "Ketika kamu menyukai seseorang dengan sungguh-sungguh, kamu akan berani mengambil resiko yang terdengar mustahil untuk dilakukan, mungkin aku sedang melakukan ini kepada Hinata." lanjutnya, suaranya terdengar sangat meyakinkan, terdengar bersungguh-sungguh.

"Aku terkejut padamu, Naruto," Sakura tersenyum simpul melihat Naruto yang berada di depannya, Sakura terlihat sedikit lega dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto, dia mungkin berharap jika Naruto tidak bermain-main dengan apa yang dikatakannya, "Aku memang tidak pernah meragukan insting yang dimiliki Hinata, dan sekali lagi ia memang benar tentang apa yang dia katakan bahwa kamu itu mungkin berbeda."

"Aku sendiri juga tidak menyangka jika akan memulai kisah baru disini, kukira akan sama saja seperti di Osaka."

"Oh, kamu sebelumnya tinggal di Osaka?"

"Iya, aku bosan disana, disana terlalu monoton, jadi aku pindah kesini, berhubung karena orang tua ku punya apartemen yang tidak ditempati, jadi aku tempati saja."

"Beruntungnya dirimu bisa hidup seperti itu." Sakura tertawa lagi mendengar Naruto, Naruto juga tertawa, memang, hidup Naruto bisa dibilang sangat beruntung, tidak seperti Hinata yang _'hanya'_ beruntung di awal saja.

"Tapi mungkin aku tidak akan bisa se-tegar dirinya." renung Naruto sedikit dibalik senyum dan tawanya barusan.

"Mungkin," ucap Sakura singkat, lalu dia mengecek _handphone_ _candybar_ miliknya, dia hanya melihat jam, "Masih jam dua, kukira kamu ingin bertemu dengan Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

"Eh?"

"Kalau kamu mau, sekarang masih sempat jika kamu ingin bertemu dengannya di taman."

"_Mungkin, kelak aku membutuhkan seseorang sepertimu, Naruto." _batin Sakura.

* * *

"_**There is nothing like first-hand evidence."**_

_**A Study in Scarlet – Sherlock Holmes**_

* * *

_**To Be Continued ~**_

* * *

_**A/N: Sebenernya sih chap 3 ini udah kelar dari kmarin2, tapi entah kenapa kok ngerasa pas nulis di chap 3 ini kok gak dapet feel nya ya .-. author ngerasa chap 3 ini adl chap paling gagal dari sebelumnya ._. tapi, yah udah post aja daripada gak lanjut \(*o*)/ utk chap selanjutnya mungkin agak ketunda ya, soal ny author mau liburan lagi 2-3 hari ke kota Malang , mau refreshing dulu menyegarkan otak, mana tau abis dari sana inspirasi ngumpul semua di otak author *ngarep* *ketawa gaje*  
**_

_**Balasan review:**_

**Ayzhar:** iya donk romantis :* kalo itu sih author masih mikir2 :3 eh itu maksud ny apa ya pertengkaran hinata dengan hinata? .-.

** tika:** gak nyangka kan gak nyangka kan? XD pantengin aja terus ntar kelanjutannya *ngarep*

**Algojo:** kan emang di buat penasaran dulu :P

**Kaze No Nachi: **kalo soal sekolah Naruto, mungkin di chap selanjutnya ntar bakal tau ^^

**Soputan:** Yosh!

**Guest:** ini juga baru menjamah genre tragedy, entah hasil ny hancur atau engga :3

**Hanamiru:** novel ny emang ada beneran, karya Sir Arthur Conan Doyle :D quote ny sih dapet dari wiki/Sherlock_Holmes dan / ^^

**Daehyuk Shin:** ini udah update ^^

* * *

_**Akhir kata, jangan sungkan2 tinggalkan jejak review anda XD Yosh! Happy reading!  
**_


	4. Asing

**Smile As White Paper © Soulless-Fariz**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : ****Mystery, Tragedy, Romance**  


**Rated : T+**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), DLL. :P**

* * *

"_**Love to faults is always blind, always is to joy inclined.**_

_**Lawless, winged, and unconfined, and breaks all chains from every mind."**_

_**William Shakespeare**_

* * *

Sore itu juga, setelah apa yang Hinata selidiki masih menemukan titik buntu, ia kembali lagi ke taman. Kali ini dia membawa buku yang berbeda dari apa yang ia bawa kemarin. Buku dengan sampul berwarna abu-abu, tidak terlalu besar, bahkan cukup standar untuk ukuran sebuah novel terkenal, novel itu buatan _William Shakespeare_ yang berjudul _Hamlet_. Kisah tentang sebuah tragedi, sebuah kisah cinta dan sebuah balas dendam oleh seorang anak bernama Hamlet untuk ayahnya yang meninggal karena diracuni, banyak konflik yang terjadi di cerita sehingga membuat novel itu begitu terkenal hingga sekarang.

Hinata tidak begitu rapi saat akan pergi ke taman. Ia hanya membawa sebuah tas kecil berisi novel, dompet dan _handphone_. Ia berjalan keluar rumah, mengenakan sebuah kaos putih tipis yang ditutupi oleh blazer berwarna indigo, sama seperti warna matanya. Sebuah rok se-lutut berwarna indigo juga ia pakai untuk menutup kesan berantakan menjadi feminim.

Ia mengambil rute jalan seperti biasanya saat ke taman, tapi entah kenapa, ia merasakan ada _'sesuatu'_ yang mengikutinya hari itu, ia kira hari itu bukan hari yang tepat untuk keluar, terlebih lagi karena ia juga sendiri. Ia memang seperti itu. Mungkin untuk saat ini dan seterusnya ia harus lebih berhati-hati. Atau mungkin Hinata sekarang membutuhkan seorang _bodyguard_ untuk menjaganya saat ia pergi? Mungkin jika pilihan itu adalah Naruto akan terasa cukup masuk akal, terlebih lagi dia adalah pacarnya, sebuah kebetulan yang tepat.

Jalanan sore itu memang terkesan lebih sepi dari kemarin, penghujung musim sudah terasa, panas tak lagi terik, tiupan angin juga sudah terasa lebih kencang daripada hari-hari sebelumnya, mungkin itulah tanda penghujung musim telat tiba. Walaupun terlihat samar-samar, Hinata bisa merasakan ada seseorang yang mengikutinya.

Hinata mempercepat laju langkahnya, sedikit menyeret karena intonasi yang dinaikan. Daun-daun yang berguguran di sepanjang jalan juga menghiasi langkahnya sore itu. Hanya ada satu dua orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Tiupan angin juga menghempaskan surai rambutnya kesana kemari, akhir-akhir ini ia lupa tidak memakai sebuah jepit rambut. Atau memang ia sengaja tidak memakai jepit rambut agar terlihat berbeda dari biasanya? Siapa tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Perasaan Hinata kini semakin tidak enak. Fakta bahwa ia merasa diikuti sudah terbukti, ketika ia menoleh ia bisa melihat jelas seseorang yang mengikutinya, menggunakan sebuah jas hitam seperti yang ada di kebanyakan film-film aksi yang ia tonton. Oh memang benar, selera Hinata sudah berubah sejak dua tahun lalu, berasamaan dengan sifatnya yang juga berubah, ia lebih memilih menonton film yang terkait dengan pembunuhan. Begitu juga dengan hobi membaca novel.

Kini ia sudah semakin dekat dengan taman, hanya tinggal beberapa ratus meter lagi. Hinata terus melangkah, langkah kakinya semakin dipercepat dari waktu ke waktu. Suara langkah kakinya sendiri bisa ia dengar dengan sangat jelas, namun memudar seiring terdengarnya suara-suara mesin mobil yang berada di jalan. Ia bisa sedikit tenang sekarang.

Setelah berada di jalan terbuka, ia bisa lebih tenang lagi, kini seseorang yang mengikutinya tadi sudah tidak terlihat seperti tadi. Ia melewati toko-toko dan perumahan yang semakin memadat seiring jalannya menuju taman. Oh, rupanya hanya jalan yang ia lewati saja yang terasa berbeda, atau mungkin di sekitar sini ada sebuah pertunjukkan yang membuat para masyarakat berkumpul? Hinata tidak tahu juga, ia hanya dapat menebak-nebak saat ini.

Dan dua menit lain berlalu, hingga ia sekarang berada di seberang jalan taman, yang perlu Hinata lakukan sekarang hanyalah menyebrang dan membaca novelnya disana. _Traffic Light_ yang semula berwarna merah yang sempat menghentikan langkah Hinata kini sudah berubah warna menjadi hijau, ia dengan hati yang cukup tenang melangkah berjalan menyebrang.

Kini gerbang taman yang tampak berwarna hitam ia lihat di depannya dengan jelas, memasukinya lalu berjalan ke arah sebuah kursi taman yang biasa ia tempati, tempat yang sama setiap ia datang kemari, tempat dimana ia bisa merasa nyaman untuk beberapa saat.

Ia duduk dan terdiam sebentar, mungkin berpikir. Apakah dugaannya selama ini memang benar? Batinnya bergulat tentang segala kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Kemudian, dia kembali membuka buku yang tadinya berada di tas kecil yang ia bawa, buku berwarna abu-abu berjudul _Hamlet_.

"_**It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but ourselves"**_

_**William Shakespeare**_

"Semoga beruntung, Naruto!" Sakura berteriak dan melambaikan tangannya sambil melihat mobil sport yang dikendarai Naruto menjauh dari depan rumahnya. Ya, saat itu juga Naruto memang berencana menemui Hinata setelah diberitahu oleh Sakura kalau Hinata ada di taman, bukan waktu yang cukup banyak untuk Naruto, namun ia bisa membuat waktu itu cukup baginya.

Jalan menuju taman tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah tempat Sakura tinggal, hanya sekitar sepuluh menit jika menggunakan kendaraan. Naruto sangat bersemangat kali ini.

Naruto bisa melihat daun-daun yang mulai berguguran di setiap sudut-sudut jalan, daun-daun itu mulai menguning seperti kanvas yang diberi warna oleh seorang pelukis, warnanya benar-benar warna musim gugur. Dan tentu, jalanan kini mulai kotor karena daun-daun yang berguguran itu.

Ia parkir mobilnya di tempat ia biasa memarkirkan mobilnya, tepat di parkiran taman yang terletak di belakang. Keluar dari mobil. Banyak orang yang mengalihkan pandang kepadanya, entah mengapa. Ia berjalan, mencari-cari sesosok makhluk indah yang akan dia temui saat itu.

Tak begitu lama mencari, ia menemukan sosok itu dari kejauhan, seperti biasa, ia sedang membaca buku, namun buku yang ia baca kini berbeda dari buku yang ia baca kemarin saat ia kemari. Naruto berjalan pelan, ia ingin membuat kejutan untuk Hinata dengan kedatangannya itu. Mungkin Naruto merasa rindu? Itu sudah pasti.

Naruto menghampiri tempat dimana Hinata sedang duduk dari arah belakang, lima meter, dan terus mendekat secara perlahan. Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang di belakangnya, mungkin karena dia terlalu fokus membaca bukunya, mungkin?

"Sedang membaca buku, nona cantik?" suara yang Hinata kenal –walaupun masih ia kenal sebentar. Hinata tidak menjawab.

Naruto kemudian duduk di kursi sebelah Hinata duduk. Hening untuk beberapa saat, Hinata masih tidak beranjak dari aktivitas membaca bukunya, sedangkan Naruto hanya duduk diam disana, mungkin sedang merangkai kata-kata untuk Hinata, jarang sekali untuk seorang Naruto kalau dia kebingungan untuk urusan tentang _'perempuan'_.

"Kamu masih cuek seperti kemarin." Naruto angkat bicara, kini Hinata menghentikan sebentar kegiatan membacanya.

"Sakura sudah menceritakannya, 'kan?" Hinata memang benar-benar _to the point_ kalau berbicara, dia jarang berbasa-basi, cocok untuk sifatnya yang cuek itu.

Naruto mengubah ekspresi wajahnya dan menoleh ke arah Hinata, "Ya... Dia menceritakan setiap detail tentang dirimu padaku, yah, walaupun tidak semua."

"Begitu...," Hinata menggantung kalimatnya kemudian kembali membaca novel yang ia pegang, "Naruto."

"Hmm? Tidak biasanya kamu memanggil namaku." ekspresi wajah Naruto berubah lagi, kini ia bisa sedikit lega –Hinata mau memanggil namanya.

"Aku ingin kamu bersikap tenang..." sudut mata Hinata memang masih terlihat membaca, namun sebenarnya tidak terfokus dengan bacaannya tersebut, "...aku mau meminta bantuanmu."

"Eh?" Naruto bingung dengan apa yang Hinata barusan katakan.

"Aku sedang diikuti oleh seseorang, mungkin orang itu sedang memperhatikan kita dari kejauhan." ekspresi Hinata sangat tenang, walaupun sebenarnya dia sedang ketakutan.

"Si-siapa yang mengikutimu?" Naruto mulai berpikir bahwa apa yang dikatakan Sakura itu memang ada benarnya, cerita tentang Hinata menganggap bahwa kecelakaan itu bukan kecelakaan murni melainkan kecelakaan yang sudah direncanakan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi akan ku cari tahu nanti," Hinata membalik halaman buku yang ia baca, "Aku memintamu untuk membawaku ke rumahmu, sekarang juga."

"E-eh? Kenapa harus di rumahku? Aku 'kan baru pindah, jadi rumahku masih be-"

"-aku tidak peduli!" Hinata memotong penjelasan Naruto, nadanya sedikit lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya, "Aku takut, Naruto."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Naruto mengerti apa yang sedang Hinata rasakan, Naruto tidak tahu kalau ia harus percaya terhadap Hinata atau tidak, namun kali ini Naruto mempercayai Hinata, entah dengan alasan apa Naruto bisa percaya terhadap apa yang dikatakan Hinata.

"Bawa aku pergi dari sini."

"Ikuti petunjukku," Naruto berbisik di telinga Hinata, "Tutup bukumu, masukkan tas dan pegang tanganku dan kita pergi dari sini."

Hinata mengangguk pelan, ekspresi wajahnya sedikit lebih tenang daripada tadi, ia menutup bukunya, memasukkannya dalam tas kecil yang ia bawa, lalu Naruto memegang tangan kiri Hinata, mencium kilat pipi Hinata kemudian beranjak dari tempat ia duduk menuju tempat dimana Naruto memarkir mobilnya.

Setelah keduanya berada di dalam mobil, Naruto mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya, memacu mobilnya dengan cepat keluar dari taman menuju apartemen yang terletak di kaki gunung yang memang disitulah kawasan elit dibangun.

Saat perjalanan, Naruto hanya bisa memandang raut wajah Hinata yang nampak khawatir, tak sepatah kata pun terlontar dari kedua mulut itu, hanya terdengar suara mesin mobil yang Naruto kendarai.

"_**This is the very ecstasy of love."**_

_**Hamlet – William Shakespeare**_

Dua puluh menit waktu yang diperlukan Naruto untuk sampai ke apartemennya, itu pun karena dia sudah memacu kendaraannya dengan kecepatan yang bisa dikatakan cukup cepat, dan terlebih karena kondisi jalan yang bisa dikatakan sepi karena kebanyakan warga-warga Tokyo jika jam sore begini mungkin sebagian ada yang masih bekerja dan sebagian lagi sedang minum di kafe favorit mereka.

Mereka berdua turun dari mobil, berjalan menuju sebuah _lift_ kosong yang berada di _lobby _, lalu menekan tombol untuk menuju dimana apartemen Naruto berada, di lantai enam.

Pintu berwarna putih itu di buka, hawa dingin karena _AC _yang ada di dalam ruangan itu keluar sedikit demi sedikit seiring dengan ambang pintu yang mulai terbuka, cahaya dari luar ruangan pun juga masuk dari sela-sela pintu.

Naruto menyalakan lampu di ruangan, dengan sekejap ruangan yang tadinya gelap kini sudah menjadi sangat terang, "Biar aku buatkan minuman dulu." kemudian ia beranjak ke arah dapur yang berada di ruangan berbeda, tepatnya di belakang.

Hinata mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh ruangan yang sedang ia pijak ini, nuansa desain Jepang tahun 60-an yang di kombinasi dengan desain Jepang modern bisa ia rasakan begitu pekat di ruangan itu. Ia bisa melihat kardus-kardus yang berserakan di setiap sudut ruangan itu belum di tata dalam apartemen ini, debu yang mulai terbentuk diatas kardus masih samar-samar terlihat.

Hinata berjalan menuju sebuah sofa besar yang disertai dengan meja transparan, ia duduk disitu, menaruh tas kecil yang daritadi ia bawa di meja transparan itu, sebuah televisi berukuran kira-kira 51 inci bisa ia lihat empat meter di depannya.

Lima menit kemudian, Naruto kembali dengan segelas susu coklat hangat dan segelas teh hijau. Tema yang Naruto buat memang terlihat lebih hangat, karena disini udaranya memang sudah mulai mendingin akibat pergantian musim.

Setelah menaruh susu coklat dan teh yang ia bawa, Naruto duduk tepat di sebelah Hinata.

"Minumlah agar kamu merasa tenang." ucap Naruto yang mengambil segelas teh berwarna hijau dari meja. Oh, teh hijau adalah minuman favorit Naruto disini, karena bisa membuatnya terlihat awet muda.

Hinata mengambil segelas susu coklat yang dibuatkan oleh Naruto dan meneguknya.

"Jadi?" Naruto terlihat meminta sebuah penjelasan dari ketakutan yang dibuat oleh Hinata di taman, meminta alasan yang jelas terhadap seseorang yang mengikuti Hinata.

"Tentang orang yang mengikutiku tadi..." Hinata menaruh gelas yang isinya tinggal separuh itu, menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang sedikit khawatir, "...dia mungkin adalah salah seorang suruhan dari keluarga Uchiha."

"Tapi untuk apa?"

"Keluarga Uchiha adalah bawahan di perusahaan ayahku, tapi aku mengetahui bahwa hubungan antara ayahku dan keluarga Uchiha itu tidak baik." jelas Hinata singkat.

"Tunggu-" Naruto mencoba mengolah kata-kata yang di ucapkan oleh Hinata, "-jadi, kamu mengatakan padaku, kalau keluarga Uchiha adalah otak di balik semua kecelakaan yang terjadi dua tahun lalu? Lalu karena mereka mengetahui bahwa kamu tidak ada dalam pesawat itu, mereka berniat untuk menyelesaikan apa yang mereka mulai dari kecelakaan itu?" _Bingo_, tebakan Naruto memang masuk akal, namun itu terlalu mudah di tebak.

"Itu memang benar, kasus itu ditutup bahkan sebelum polisi menindak lanjuti, jadi aku curiga, kalau itu memang murni kecelakaan, pasti tidak ada yang akan ditutupi. Bahkan pihak kepolisian pun langsung men-_judge_ kalau itu adalah kecelakaan, tanpa ada penyelidikan lebih lanjut." jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

"Itu terlalu mudah untuk di tebak."

"Awalnya memang ku pikir terlalu mudah, tapi itu semua adalah yang paling masuk akal. Terlebih..." Hinata menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

Sore itu berubah menjadi malam seiring Hinata menjelaskan semua yang ia ketahui untuk meyakinkan Naruto bahwa dugaannya selama ini memang benar. Jadi bisa dikatakan bahwa Hinata adalah seseorang yang mencari sebuah kebenaran di balik kebohongan nyata.

"Sudah lama semenjak aku berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini." ucap Hinata menutup cerita panjangnya terhadap Naruto yang sedari tadi menyimak dengan seksama.

"_Well_, itu bagus buatmu kalau kamu sudah mau membuka dirimu kepada orang lain."

"Kamu adalah orang kedua yang mau mempercayaiku, setelah Sakura tentunya."

"Kalau begini aku tidak menyesal saat aku pindah ke Tokyo." ucap Naruto lega, menyederkan bahunya di sofa empuknya itu. Senyum simpul bisa dilihat dari sudut bibirnya.

"Oh," Hinata sendiri entah mengapa ikut tersenyum, walau tidak begitu terlihat karena wajah datarnya itu, "Jadi, bisa kamu antar aku pulang?"

"Apa kamu tidak khawatir dengan orang yang mengikutimu tadi?" tanya Naruto meminta kepastian yang diikuti oleh anggukan kecil dari Hinata, "Kalau begitu tunggu di depan, aku akan ganti baju sebentar."

"Baiklah." kemudian Hinata beranjak setelah mengambil tas kecil yang berada di meja, begitu pun juga Naruto yang menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang mungkin itu adalah kamarnya.

Tak lama, Naruto kembali, membawa sebuah jaket yang cukup tebal.

"Pakailah ini, hari ini adalah pergantian musim, dan mungkin malam ini akan menjadi malam yang dingin." ucap Naruto yang memakaikan jaket yang ia bawa itu kepada Hinata, jaket berwarna _orange_ itu terlihat cocok dipakai oleh Hinata.

"Te-terima kasih."

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat."

Mereka kembali ke _lift_, turun dari lantai enam dimana mereka berada menuju lantai dasar.

Selama perjalanan yang terkesan lebih lama daripada tadi itu, mereka berdua tidak banyak bicara, hanya Naruto yang berbicara sedangkan Hinata hanya terlihat mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan Naruto, Hinata sepertinya menjadi cuek seperti sebelumnya, ia hanya melihat lampu-lampu di pinggir jalan melalui jendela kaca mobil.

Hingga mereka sampai, Hinata masih diam.

"Hinata." panggil Naruto, namun tak ada jawaban.

"Hinata." untuk kedua kalinya Naruto memanggil Hinata.

"Oh!" Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya, ia sedikit terkejut.

"Sudah sampai."

"Oh, aku tidak sadar."

"Mungkin kamu sedang tidak enak badan? Aku bisa menemanimu malam ini." tawar Naruto kepada Hinata, tawaran itu terdengar seperti sebuah tawaran lain bagi Hinata.

"Ti-tidak! Aku baik-baik saja." wajahnya merah, walaupun tidak bisa dilihat oleh Naruto karena cahaya yang gelap. Setelah itu ia langsung keluar dari mobil, menghampiri sisi lain mobil.

"Apa kamu tidak takut dengan rumahmu? Terlihat menakutkan." ucap Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit berat daripada tadi. Melihat Hinata yang seperti itu memang membuatnya khawatir, namun Hinata sendiri menolak tawaran Naruto tadi.

Hinata menggeleng dengan pertanyaan Naruto tadi.

"Ini sedikit aneh," ucap Naruto lagi, "Aku merasa mengenalmu sebelumnya." namun Hinata menggeleng pelan. Hinata mendekat kepada Naruto, menyentuh pipi sebelah kiri Naruto dengan tangan kanannya, dan mencium pipi kanan Naruto dengan cukup singkat, setelah itu ia beranjak memasuki rumahnya.

Hanya senyum kecil yang bisa dibuat oleh Naruto.

"Bolehkah lain kali aku mencium bibirmu lagi?" teriak Naruto yang tersadar dari lamunan sekejapnya dan melihat Hinata yang menjauh dari pandangannya.

Hinata membalikkan badannya, ia berjalan mundur, senyum indahnya bisa dilihat oleh Naruto walaupun dari jauh, "Aku akan memberitahumu lain kali!" balas Hinata yang lalu berlalu menuju rumahnya, memasukinya dan lalu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Naruto.

"_Senyum terindah yang pernah aku lihat dari seorang gadis." _Naruto tersenyum, menyalakan mobil lalu memacu mobilnya.

* * *

**_"For you and I are past our dancing days."_**

**_Romeo and Juliet - William Shakespeare_**

* * *

_**To Be Continued ~**_

* * *

_**A/N: Maaf kalau agak lama, sang author lagi galau karena beberapa kejadian yang menimpa author sehabis liburan kemarin u,u jadi author niatnya abis liburan mau nulis, tapi karena kepentok kejadian yang nggak seharusnya terjadi, author jadi gak ada semangat buat nulis, dan baru dapet semangat. maaf nih kok jadi curhat ya .-. **_

_**Balasan review:**_

** tika:** aha! mau ekstrim yang kea gimana nih? XD **  
**

**Algojo: **maap kalau agak kecewa di chap 3, seperti yg author bilang kalau lagi nggak dapet feel ny , mungkin di chapter ini jawaban dari chap sebelumnya XD

**Ayzhar: **kalau pertengkaran sakura sama hinata sih itu... rahasia! XD mungkin di chap ini Ayzhar-chan bisa memprediksi tentang gimana perjuangan naruto kepada hinata XD

**Manguni: **betul-betul, kan emang niat ny author bikin reader ny penasaran nebak sana-sini ,

**bluerose: **yosh! memang disini saya ceritakan full NaruHina XD

**hanazonorin444: **kalau soal sakura sih kelihatannya bakal saya bikin sedikit _"complicated"_ hehe XD

**saint samael: **kalau soal ending saya gak bisa ngasih bocoran XD

**yogiblueside: **aha! panggilan apa aja boleh lah XD

**Neko Unyuu:** iya kok ini fict NaruHina XD kalau berani memelet author, kamu saya cium loh :*

**Terminator: **lanjut!

**Hanamiru: **iya emang benar ada kok itu :3

* * *

_**Akhir kata, jangan sungkan tinggalkan jejak, dan juga terima kasih kepada semua yang membaca dan meninggalkan jejak di fict ini :) Yosh! Happy reading!  
**_


	5. Pengertian

**Smile As White Paper © Soulless-Fariz**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : ****Mystery, Tragedy, Romance**  


**Rated : T+**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), DLL. :P**

* * *

"_**Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind."**_

_**A Midsummer Night's Dream – William Shakespeare**_

* * *

Hari senin pagi yang cukup ramai dengan aktivitas berbagai masyarakat di pusat kota Tokyo, tentu saja, Tokyo selalu ramai setiap saat, namun untuk hari senin, Tokyo lebih ramai jika dibandingkan dengan hari-hari lain.

Oh, rupanya ini adalah pergantian musim yang cukup dingin, udara di pagi hari ini tidak terlalu panas dibandingkan dengan hari kemarin, hari ini adalah hari pertama untuk musim gugur. Namun, itu tidak menghentikan aktivitas masyarakat, aktivitas itu tetap berjalan seperti biasa.

Dedaunan yang menguning menjadi pemandangan baru untuk musim ini, begitu juga Hinata yang berangkat ke sekolah pagi hari itu, namun kali ini sedikit berbeda, mulai hari senin itu, pagi itu, dia sekarang diantar jemput oleh Naruto –pacar tiga harinya itu. Mungkin kalau untuk alasan lain, Naruto mungkin khawatir dengan Hinata tentang seseorang yang mengikutinya kemarin sore. Oh iya, Naruto kini berada satu sekolah dengan Hinata dan Sakura, begitu juga Ino yang merupakan kakak kelas mereka.

Kesan pertama saat masuk sekolah? Tentu saja, Naruto selalu populer, terutama di kalangan para gadis-gadis sekolah itu, beritanya cepat menyebar bahkan hingga ke sekolah-sekolah lain. Dan tentu saja, kedatangan Naruto itu membuat para lelaki populer di sekolah itu sedikit menaruh _'perhatian'_ padanya, perhatian itu dalam arti Naruto harus waspada, terlebih karena semua murid disana sudah mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah kekasih Hinata, dan para gadis yang mendengarnya pun sedikit kecewa tentunya.

Naruto juga masuk tim basket sekolah, dia menjadi pemain utama, karena memang dia sangat menyukai basket dari kecil, tak heran kalau dia itu jago bermain basket.

Dan juga, ternyata disana Naruto bertemu dengan Kiba, serta Sasuke, yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya, bisa dikatakan mereka itu sahabat. Tidak banyak yang dibicarakan tentang mereka yang bertemu kembali. Kesan pertemuan mereka justru lebih _'dingin' _daripada yang dibanyangkan.

Bahkan, seminggu itu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Dan nampaknya seseorang berjas itu tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya semenjak Hinata di antar jemput oleh Naruto kemanapun ia pergi. Namun, Hinata sendiri terkesan lebih misterius setelah kejadian itu –lebih tepatnya setelah Naruto mengantar pulang Hinata. Hinata lebih terkesan menghindar dari Naruto.

"Sudah seminggu sejak kamu bersekolah disini, Naruto," Kiba membuka percakapan di kantin itu sambil memakan jatah makan siangnya di meja yang ditempati Naruto, Hinata, Sakura dan tentu saja Kiba. Meja itu adalah tempat favorit yang ditempati Kiba di kantin, "Nampaknya popularitasmu tidak menurun walau mereka tahu kalau Hinata adalah pacarmu."

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil sambil memandang Hinata disebelahnya yang tetap berkutat dengan novel berwarna coklat dengan judul _'Macbeth'_ yang tidak terlalu besar di sudut atas sampul polos coklat itu, "Aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa bisa begitu." Naruto mengambil se cuil kentang goreng yang berada di depannya lalu mencoleknya dengan saus tomat berwarna merah pekat, berbeda dengan Hinata yang tidak memperdulikan makanan yang berada di depannya, ia malah asyik sendiri dengan novel yang ia baca.

"Kamu ini memang pria yang beruntung, Naruto." Kiba pun ikut tertawa sambil terus memakan makanannya, sepiring nasi goreng sosis.

"Kalian ini, tidak sadar kalau sedang diperhatikan gadis yang berada di kantin?" Sakura tiba-tiba angkat bicara setelah menelan satu iris daging lada hitam-nya. Serentak mereka berdua –yang notabene adalah sama-sama cowok populer di sekolah, langsung menoleh ke seluruh penjuru kantin, dan memang, hampir semua gadis disana memperhatikan mereka berdua, ada yang bergumam tidak jelas dan ada yang tersenyum saat Kiba dan Naruto memandang mereka.

"Ah, itu sudah biasa, kok," cengiran Naruto terlihat khas, lalu menoleh ke arah Kiba yang berada di depannya, "Benar kan, Kiba?" Kiba hanya mengangguk setuju dengan pernyataan Naruto, sambil terus melanjutkan makannya.

"Aku merasa bersalah terhadap mereka yang sedang menatap kalian berdua." ucap Sakura yang secara perlahan membuat Kiba dan Naruto menghentikan acara makan mereka, lalu menoleh dan mengucapkan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Bersalah?"

"Tentu saja bersalah, mereka pasti iri dengan Hinata dan juga aku yang bisa dekat denganmu," Sakura tertawa kecil, Hinata menurunkan sedikit buku yang ia baca sambil menatap mereka bertiga secara bergantian tanpa sebuah kata-kata yang terlontar, entah saat ini apa yang ada di pikiran Hinata, namun ia melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya, "Dalam situasi ini, mereka pasti akan memberi jarak pada Hinata dan kamu, Naruto."

"Jarak seperti apa maksudmu?" Naruto bertanya.

"Yah, jarak. Mereka sudah melihatmu dengan Hinata adalah sepasang kekasih, jadi mereka tahu jarak yang bisa mereka capai, tidak lebih." jawabnya singkat.

Sesaat setelah percakapan yang tidak lama itu, sebuah bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi. Semua murid yang berada di kantin berhamburan seperti kumpulan semut, menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Mereka berempat, secara bersamaan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Oh iya, memang benar kelas mereka berbeda-beda, Sakura dan Naruto berada di kelas 2-4, sedangkan Hinata dan Kiba berada di kelas 2-2.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, cukup tiga menit untuk membuat kantin, lorong-lorong kelas, serta tempat lainnya di sekolah agar menjadi kosong lagi setelah istirahat.

Kini pukul sudah menunjukkan angka tiga, tepat tiga jam setelah bel istirahat usai yang berbunyi tadi. Kini para murid SMA Tokyo itu berhamburan lagi, namun kini sedikit berbeda. Benar, sekarang adalah waktunya pulang. Jelas arah hamburan mereka berbeda daripada yang tadi, kalau tadi mereka menuju kantin, kini mereka menuju tempat parkir, sebagian ada yang menunggu jemputan di depan sekolah, sebagian lagi ada yang masih di kelas ataupun menuju kelas tambahan yang sudah mereka ikuti.

Hari itu, Naruto sekali lagi mengantar Hinata pulang.

* * *

"_**I will wear my heart upon my sleeve for daws to peck at."**_

_**Othello – William Shakespeare**_

* * *

Hari-hari itu berlalu tanpa mereka sadari. Hinata sekarang lebih terkesan tidak memikirkan tentang kasus yang secara diam-diam ia selidiki. Ia sekarang lebih suka menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto, terkadang bersama Kiba dan Sakura juga.

Namun sejak hari itu pula Hinata terlihat sibuk, entah apa saja yang dia lakukan ketika menghindar dari Naruto. Dia lebih sering mengunjungi ke ruangan gelap yang berisi dokumen-dokumen tentang kasus yang sedang ia selidiki.

"Kamu pulang saja, Naruto." ucap Hinata setelah membuka kunci pintu rumah yang cukup besar itu. Mereka berdua berdiri bersebalahan menghadap pintu itu, saling menatap pintu di depan mereka.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata yang masi menatap pintu itu di bagian bawah, "Beri aku satu alasan agar aku pulang."

"Emm..." Hinata berpikir sambil menggantung gumamannya, ia memainkan kaki kanannya, menulis sesuatu dengan kakinya pada lantai yang terlihat sedikit berdebu. Hinata semakin dalam menundukkan kepalanya, surai rambut indigo miliknya menutupi ekspresi wajahnya dari samping.

"Kamu nggak punya alasan, 'kan?" tanya Naruto, ia juga memandang Hinata yang sedang memainkan. Hinata menggeleng pelan setelah itu, "Kamu nggak perlu menutup-nutupi segala sesuatu dari semua orang."

Hinata tidak menjawab, dia tetap memainkan kakinya.

Sesaat kemudian Naruto bertindak, ia dengan tiba-tiba menarik bahu Hinata dan memegang kedua tangannya, Hinata nampak sedikit terkejut, bukan dari ekspresi wajah karena saat ini ia masih tetap menunduk seperti tadi sehingga raut wajahnya tertutupi surai poninya yang lumayan panjang itu. Ia terkejut terlihat dari tubuhnya, dia sedikit gemetar, secerca keraguan tertanam dalam gerakan halus itu.

"A-aku hanya takut." suaranya lirih, namun bisa di dengar oleh Naruto.

Tetesan pertama air mata Hinata jatuh.

Entah mengapa, Hinata saat itu juga menangis. Tangisan tanpa alasan, mungkin.

Naruto kemudian memeluknya setelah beberapa tetesan air mata Hinata. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Hinata.

"Kamu tidak perlu takut, aku akan menjagamu, Hinata." pelukan itu semakin erat, sebuah pelukan dengan sejuta perasaan Naruto yang belum sempat di ungkapkan kepada Hinata, untuk beberapa alasan, mungkin itu terdengar masuk akal.

Isak tangis itu tidak terdengar lagi setelah Hinata dipeluk oleh Naruto, walaupun tetesan air mata Hinata sempat membasahi kemeja yang dikenakan Naruto.

Hinata tidak bisa berkata apapun saat itu. Ia hanya bisa menikmati pelukan Naruto yang dapat meredam ketakutan dalam dirinya itu. Perlahan ketakutan itu hilang, titik demi titik, hingga titik itu sepenuhnya hilang dari situ.

Tak lama setelah itu, Hinata melepas pelukan Naruto, air matanya masih menetes sekali, namun Naruto dengan cepat menghapusnya dengan tangan kirinya, "Aku ingin tahu lebih jauh tentangmu, Hinata."

"Aku takut kamu akan kecewa." Hinata berkata lirih, namun dapat dengan jelas di dengar bahwa kata-kata Hinata barusan itu terdengar pilu.

Namun hati Naruto berkata lain, dia tidak peduli tentang apa yang akan dia ketahui tentang Hinata, kalaupun dia harus kecewa, dia harus menerima itu, Hinata adalah orang yang dia sayangi saat itu dan nanti, dan sebuah perasaan kecewa tentunya sudah wajar diterima Naruto jika itu memang mengecewakan, dan dia membuat sebuah keputusan yang cepat, "Aku tidak peduli kalaupun aku harus kecewa." dan saat itu juga, setelah Naruto mengatakan itu, Hinata memegang tangan Naruto, membuka pintu yang berada di hadapan mereka, lalu memasukinya.

* * *

"_**We will draw the curtain and show you the picture."**_

_**Twelfth Night – William Shakespeare**_

* * *

Hinata mengajak Naruto berjalan masuk lebih dalam lagi. Menaiki tangga utama menuju lantai dua yang terlihat lebar itu. Mereka berdua berjalaan melewati lorong yang berada di sisi sebelah rumah, lorong itu cukup gelap, hanya sedikit lampu yang menerangi seisi lorong yang panjangnya sekitar dua puluh meter. Di lorong itu Naruto juga dapat melihat bingkai-bingkai foto yang cukup besar terpajang di dinding lorong, Naruto bisa menebaknya kalau foto-foto itu adalah foto keluarga Hinata –dulu. Mereka sungguh terlihat bahagia di foto tersebut. Hanya dua jendela di sepanjang lorong –itupun terlihat selalu tertutup dengan tirai berwarna hijau.

Hingga mereka sampai di ujung lorong itu, langkah kaki Naruto terhenti seiring berhentinya langkah kaki Hinata. Di hadapan mereka, terdapat sebuah pintu berwarna putih dengan kenop berwarna emas. Hinata memutar kenop pintu itu secara perlahan.

Naruto dapat merasakan atmosfer lain ketika pintu itu terbuka secara perlahan, atmosfer di dalam ruangan yang gelap itu terasa lebih _'gelap'_. Udara di dalam terkesan lebih dingin, walaupun tanpa pendingin ruangan.

Dan ketika pintu itu sudah terbuka, Hinata kini berjalan menyalakan lampu lewat saklar yang berada di dinding yang tidak jauh dari pintu. Suara _klik_ terdengar ketika Hinata menyalakan lampu yang nyalanya tidak terlalu terang itu. Bukannya berwarna putih, cahaya lampu itu malah berwarna merah. Di satu sisi itu terkesan dengan aura _suram_ yang ditimbulkan, namun di sisi lain ruangan itu malah terlihat seperti ruangan percetakan, dengan berbagai kertas dan foto yang menempel di dinding, namun bedanya tidak ada foto yang tergantung di sebuah tali dan juga bak-bak kotak berisi air untuk mencetak foto.

Naruto kemudian ikut memasuki ruangan itu setelah Hinata menyalakan lampu, kesan _suram_ itu hilang begitu saja ketika dia membaca tempelan-tempelan kertas di hampir seluruh ruangan itu. Satu per satu dia baca. Mengagumkan. Mungkin itu adalah satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan Naruto saat ini.

"Jadi kamu mengurung diri hanya untuk mencari tahu tentang seseorang yang mengikutimu itu?" Naruto dengan ragu menyimpulkan, namun itulah kenyataan yang akan diberikan Hinata. Kenyataan yang awalnya tidak dia anggap terlalu serius itu, mungkin dari sini dia akan menganggapnya serius.

Hinata hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto, _file_ demi _file_ Naruto baca, semuanya seolah nampak begitu jelas di depannya, kenyataan yang sedikit mengecewakan bagi Naruto –tidak, dia tidak menganggap ini adalah sebuah kekecewaan.

"Ah, aku jadi ingat sekarang," ucap Naruto sembari membolak-balik halaman sebuah kertas yang hanya di-steples itu, "Aku baru ingat bahwa dua tahun lalu seorang teman ayahku yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat," Naruto kemudian membalikkan lagi kertas itu, "Dan kurasa ia memang meninggal dalam kecelakaan yang sama dengan keluargamu."

Hinata menanggapi pernyataan Naruto barusan, siapa nama teman dari ayah Naruto itu? "Siapa namanya?" Hinata berjalan menuju ke sebuah rak yang berisi daftar korban-korban kecelakaan itu.

"Iruka Umino."

"Ini!" Hinata terlihat menemukan sebuah dokumen, disitu berisi sebuah _file_ tentang seseorang yang bernama Iruka yang disebutkan oleh Naruto, "Dan juga baca ini." Hinata memberikan sebuah _file_ lain yang terlihat lebih tebal daripada sebelumnya.

"Ah, benar, Paman Iruka adalah seorang tokoh dalam bidang industri beberapa tahun lalu." Naruto melanjutkan membaca _file_ lain yang diberikan oleh Hinata, "Hmm...," Naruto membaca baris demi baris kalimat itu, "Semua orang disini kenal dengan seseorang yang bernama _Uchiha Fugaku_. Hmm," Naruto terus berpikir lebih dalam dengan ingatannya, "Ah!" tiba-tiba saja Naruto teringat akan sesuatu, "Fugaku, dia itu kan seorang pemimpin tokoh dalam bidang industri."

"Baca lagi semua." Hinata melanjutkan.

Naruto kembali membaca baris demi baris lagi, hingga _file_ itu habis.

"Se-semua orang yang menjadi korban kecelakaan itu adalah para tokoh-tokoh dalam bidang industri?" mata Naruto terbelalak ketika membaca kalimat terakhir _file_ itu, kenyataan itu terlalu mudah untuk di tebak kalau Uchiha adalah dalang di balik semua kejadian itu, namun semua itu masuk akal.

"Benar. Semua informasi itu sedikit susah untuk dicari karena acara yang diadakan itu terbilang tertutup sehingga tidak banyak informasi yang beredar, jadi dapat menutupi kalau Uchiha lah pelakunya." ucap Hinata menjelaskan.

"Benar-benar biadap!" dengus Naruto kesal.

"Sekarang kamu tahu Naruto..." Naruto seketika menoleh menatap wajah Hinata yang berjalan dan berhenti di ambang pintu itu. Sebelum ia melanjutkan, ia berbalik menunduk membelakangi Naruto, "...tentang bagaimana hidupku hancur," Hinata berhenti sejenak, mengangkat wajah yang ia tundukkan barusan, "Tapi mungkin kamu bisa merubah kalimatku barusan, Naruto." Hinata menoleh, Naruto bisa melihat separuh wajahnya yang ditutupi oleh surai rambutnya yang jatuh kesan kemari.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk mengembalikan apa yang dulu kamu sebut dengan _'hidup'_, aku akan berjuang demi apa yang ada di hadapanku sekarang, untuk bisa membuat mu selalu tersenyum, tersenyum seperti kertas putih polos." Naruto tersenyum mengucapkan itu. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat itu, namun kalimatnya itu adalah kalimat jujur dengan perasaan terdalam Naruto.

"Semoga saja." Hinata kemudian berjalan, berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dari ruangan itu.

"_I'll make you smile as white paper."_ batin Naruto, kemudian dia segera menyusul Hinata.

Hari itu juga, Hinata sedikit demi sedikit kembali membangun apa arti hidup bagi dirinya. Mungkin kedatangan Naruto akan membuatnya bisa berpikir lebih jauh dengan betapa berharganya arti hidup Hinata bagi Naruto.

* * *

"_**True is it that we have seen better days."**_

_**As You Like It – William Shakespeare**_

* * *

_**To Be Continued ~**_

* * *

_**A/N: yah, maap lagi karena lama apdet nya , author lagi sibuk editing video buat wisuda nanti, dapet inspirasi buat fict ini pun juga seret2 dateng nya .-.  
**_

_**Balasan review:**_

**armida. : **makasih deh kalo menurut armida-chan fict ini menarik :*

**Kaze no Nachi: **apakah setiap chapt yang author tulis semakin bikin penasaran? XD

** : **hahaha XD enjoy deh sekarang NH nya udah mulai sering B)

**LavenderSun: **kan kan kan, sifat asli Hinata berubah XD

**Daehyuk Shin: **maap deh kalo ga suka , bingung siapa lagi cari musuh yg pas XD

**Ayzhar: **iya dimulai dari sekarang, kalo soal teman atau bukan, mungkin chap selanjutnya bakal tau :D

**yogiblueside: **makasih sudah menanti saya :*

**Algojo: **Semangat XD

**orchideeumi: **makasih2 :3

**DindaHyuga: **kenal maksud ny cuma kiasan aja, ngga bener2 kenal sebelumnya XD

**Terminator: **tebak2 aja trus deh XD

**Izkaa lovnh: **kalo ending blm kepikiran apa ending yg pas XD

**saint samael: **pantengin aja terus fict ini biar tau gimana selanjutnya XD *ngarep* *digampar*

**Hanamiru: **tunggu aja kelanjutan seseorang berjas itu XD

* * *

**Akhir kata, jangan sungkan2 buat ninggalin jejak review di fict ini, saran juga boleh kok XD Yosh! Happy reading!**


	6. Jatuh

**Smile As White Paper © Soulless-Fariz**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : ****Mystery, Tragedy, Romance**  


**Rated : T+**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), DLL. :P**

* * *

"_**It is not act of common passage, but a strain of rareness."**_

_**Cymbeline – William Shakespeare**_

* * *

Hari itu sedang mendung...

"Aku tidak suka tentang cara memandangnya." ucap Hinata tiba-tiba, ucapannya itu terdengar sedikit menyindir. Pertemuannya barusan memang tidak di duga oleh Naruto dan juga Hinata, mereka bertemu Sasuke di ujung lorong menuju kantin.

"Memangnya siapa, Hinata?" Sakura bertanya dengan memasang wajah simpati kepada Hinata.

"Sasuke," Naruto menjawab dengan cepat, "Tadi kami bertemu dengan Sasuke di ujung lorong." ucapnya menambahkan.

"Jadi namanya Sasuke?" tanya Hinata ketus sambil membuka buku yang di bawanya, kali ini buku yang ia bawa adalah buku karangan _William Shakespeare_ yang lain, buku itu berjudul _Othello_. Naruto mengangguk setelahnya menanggapi pertanyaan singkat Hinata yang terlihat tidak suka dengan pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha?" sekarang ganti Sakura yang bertanya kembali kepada Naruto.

"Iya."

"Sasuke yang dulu sering kau ceritakan itu, Naruto?" Kiba tiba-tiba saja datang entah darimana, sedangkan Naruto lagi-lagi menangguk dengan pertanyaan Kiba itu. Sekarang dia menambil posisi duduk di depan Naruto dan Hinata, lebih tepatnya di sebelah Sakura.

"Temanmu?" tanya lagi Hinata.

"Kurasa begitu." sahut Kiba yang baru saja mengeluarkan _handphone_ flip dengan gantungan miniatur boneka anjing kecil berwarna putih di sampingnya, mungkin dia sedang mengecek pesan singkat yang baru saja masuk.

Naruto bisa memandang wajah Hinata yang tidak biasa itu, dari aura yang dikeluarkan Hinata saja bisa ia rasakan bahwa ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan Sasuke, teman masa kecilnya yang sudah beberapa tahun ini, lebih tepatnya sudah lebih dari delapan tahun. Pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke, ia tidak se_dingin_ dibandingkan sekarang.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sakura menarik lengan Naruto yang berada di depannya, ia menarik Naruto yang lebih terlihat _'menyeret'_ dibandingkan menarik. Sesuatu yang janggal sedang terjadi, Naruto hanya mengikuti kemana langkah kaki Sakura melangkah saat itu. Dan mereka berhenti tepat di lapangan parkir sekolah.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Sakura tak menjawab sambil sembari mondar-mandir di depan Naruto, mungkin dia bingung merangkai yang cocok untuk di ucapkan kepada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya bisa bingung di buat oleh Sakura.

"Hinata." tiba-tiba satu kata terucap dari bibir Sakura yang disertai dengan berhentinya kegiatan mondar-mandirnya.

"Kenapa dengan Hinata?" tanya Naruto bingung, ada apa lagi dengan Hinata? Naruto merasa seperti kehadirannya selalu membuat Hinata berubah-ubah di hadapannya.

"Sasuke, dia Uchiha, 'kan?" tanya Sakura balik, kali ini Sakura _to the point_ menanyakan itu kepada Naruto.

"Aku rasa iya." jawab Naruto tidak yakin.

"Kamu kan mengenalnya, bagaimana bisa kamu tidak yakin dengan itu?" Sakura terlihat lebih panik kali ini, seperti ia tahu bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Itu sudah lama sekali, aku bahkan hampir lupa dengan namanya sewaktu bertemu dengannya lagi." jawab Naruto singkat.

"Kapan kamu terakhir bertemu dengannya?"

"Sekitar lebih dari delapan tahun lalu, kurasa." jawan Naruto tidak yakin, dari raut wajahnya dia terlihat sangat berpikir, ia mencoba membuka memori-memori masa kecilnya yang sudah lama tertutup. Tentunya, sangat susah untuk mengingat itu lagi.

"Itu sangat lama." kata Sakura sambil terus berpikir, ia kembali mondar-mandir lagi disitu.

"Kalau dia adalah seorang Uchiha, itu berarti...," Naruto menggantung ujung kalimatnya, jika itu benar, kemungkinan Hinata sedang berada dalam bahaya, "Hinata dalam bahaya!" tambah Naruto tiba-tiba, lalu berlari kembali ke tempat dimana Hinata dan Kiba berada, Sakura pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Di tengah perjalanannya menuju kantin dimana Hinata berada, bel berbunyi, itu tanda pulang sekolah. Memang, saat itu mereka berempat berencana membolos pelajaran terakhir pada hari itu –bukan, bukan membolos, lebih tepatnya karena sedang ada sebuah pertandingan sepak bola yang harus mengharuskan beberapa guru absen pada hari itu.

Sialnya, ketika Naruto dan Sakura sampai di kantin itu, Hinata dan Kiba sudah tidak ada disitu lagi, Naruto hanya dapat melihat buku yang berjudul _Othello_ yang dibaca Hinata tadi tergeletak di bawah kursi dimana dia duduk tadi. Dan saat itu pun juga, Naruto tidak dapat menghubungi Hinata ataupun Kiba melalui telepon.

Dan ternyata memang benar, tentang kekhawatiran Naruto barusan, Hinata memang sedang dalam bahaya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, hari yang mendung itu tergantikan oleh hujan yang cukup deras. Banyak murid yang tidak bisa pulang karena sebagian besar dari mereka tidak membawa kendaraan, hanya sebagian kecil yang beruntung karena membawa sebuah payung.

Naruto masih berpikir di kantin yang sudah tidak banyak murid yang berteduh karena tidak bisa pulang, ia sudah berkeliling ke seluruh sekolah, setiap ruangan sudah ia cek, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Hinata maupun Kiba. Bahkan hampir semua murid yang dia tanyai tentang keberadaan Hinata ataupun Kiba menjawab dengan _"Aku tidak tahu."_

Saat itu juga, Sakura datang entah darimana, ia terlihat tergesa-gesa –dan tentu saja, panik. Napasnya masih terengah-engah karena dia berlari.

"Naruto!" Sakura berteriak dengan napas yang terlihat sangat berat, keringat menetes sangat deras dari seluruh tubuh Sakura.

"Ada apa?" Naruto yang seketika menoleh ke arah dimana Sakura datang itu pun menyadari bahwa perkataan yang akan di ucapkan oleh Sakura pasti bukan berita baik.

"Tadi ada seorang siswa yang melihat Sasuke bersama Hinata dan Kiba, dan juga seseorang yang mengenakan jas, mereka pergi mengedarai mobil Kiba!"

* * *

"_**Cowards die many times before their deaths; The valiant never taste of death**_

_**but once. Of all the wonders that I yet have heard, it seems to me most strange that**_

_**men should fear; Seeing that death, a necessary end, will come when it will come."**_

_**Julius Caesar – William Shakespeare**_

* * *

_Satu jam sebelumnya..._

"Kamu tahu bahwa kamu tidak perlu menyembunyikan setiap masalah yang kamu hadapi, Hinata." ucap Kiba sesaat setelah Naruto dan Sakura meninggalkan mereka, disana terasa sepi, hanya ada suara tiupan angin yang menembus kaca jendela kantin pada waktu itu. Mungkin hujan akan segera turun untuk pertama kalinya di musim kemarau ini setelah beberapa minggu hanya ada tiupan angin yang tiap hari semakin kencang itu.

Hinata hanya menggeleng sambil menutup buku yang ia baca itu, memandang Kiba dengan sepasang mata _Amethyst_ itu.

"Kamu sendiri tahu, bukan hanya Naruto dan Sakura yang mengenalmu selama ini." Kiba tersenyum sambil mengatakan hal itu kepada Hinata, mungkin itu hanya untuk menenangkan sedikit Hinata, menyadarkannya bahwa dalam hidupnya ia tidak hidup sendirian, ada Naruto, Sakura, dan Kiba juga.

"Kamu tidak perlu khawatir, Kiba." kini Hinata tersenyum mengatakan itu kepada Kiba, lalu membuka kembali buku dan membacanya kembali.

"Justru seharusnya kau khawatir, Hinata. Atau lebih tepatnya Hinata Hyuuga." sebuah suara terdengar dari ujung lain kantin, suara itu, sangat tidak _familliar_ di telinganya. Tentu saja, Kiba saat itu langsung berdiri dan mengambil beberapa langkah kedepan, untuk melindungi Hinata, tentunya.

"Siapa disana?!" teriak Kiba, ia mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan di kantin itu, hingga ia menemukan sesosok –tidak, disana ada dua orang. Dan orang itu dapat ia kenali salah satunya, tak salah lagi kalau disana itu adalah Sasuke, bersama seseorang berjas yang tidak ia kenali.

Tepat saat itu juga, Kiba menyuruh Hinata untuk mundur di belakangnya, menjatuhkan buku yang dipegang Hinata tadi.

"Kau!" Hinata memandang kedua orang yang berada beberapa meter di depannya, terus mendekat dengan langkah kecil.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Kiba tidak berpikir kalau ini adalah sebuah permainan belaka, ia tahu maksud kedua orang ini, pasti dari kasus itu.

Sebuah perkelahian kecil terjadi antara Kiba dengan orang berjas dan Sasuke, bukan sebuah pertarungan yang terlihat adil, namun Kiba tidak dengan begitu muda menyerah kepadanya, walaupun pada akhirnya dia kalah setelah menerima beberapa pukulan telak. Namun dia juga memberikan beberapa pukulan yang melukai wajah Sasuke, tepat di pelipisnya.

Dan Hinata tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, hanya bisa mengikuti kemana langkah kaki Sasuke dan orang berjas itu menyeretnya dan juga Kiba. Dimana sekarang Naruto berada? Hinata merasa bersalah kepada Kiba yang mau melindunginya.

Mereka berdua, Sasuke dan pria berjas itu berjalan menuju dimana mobil Kiba berada, di tempat parkir sekolah. Saat itu, bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi dan hujan turun tepat saat mereka memasuki mobil _Honda Accord_ keluaran terbaru itu.

Hinata dan Kiba, kedua tangan mereka diikat menggunakan tali, mereka sudah terlihat seperti korban penculikan saja. Mobil itu berjalan tidak terlalu cepat, sedangkan Sasuke tetap mengawasi Hinata dan Kiba.

Hingga dua puluh menit setelah itu, Kiba memberontak. Ia membenturkan kepalanya ke kepala Sasuke yang berada di kursi depan, namun orang berjas yang sedang menyetir itu dengan sigap memukul Kiba untuk kesekian kalinya, Hinata hanya bisa meneteskan air mata saat itu. Tetapi hal yang tidak terduga telah terjadi, karena Kiba terus memberontak, membuat mobil itu kehilangan kendali dan menabrak sebuah pembatas jalan.

Mobil itu terbalik, sialnya, saat itu jalanan memang sedang sepi, tidak ada pengendara lain yang melewati jalan itu saat kecelakaan tunggal itu terjadi. Mobil yang awalnya baik-baik saja itu kini sudah ringsek.

Sasuke dan orang berjas itu berhasil keluar, membawa Hinata bersama mereka dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat kecelakaan itu sebelum ada orang lain yang datang ke tempat itu. Lain hal dengan Kiba yang masih tergeletak tidak berdaya di dalam mobil yang sudah rusak parah itu, mereka meninggalkannya begitu saja, mungkin mereka tahu kalau mobil itu tidak lama lagi akan meledak, membawa Kiba mati di dalam sana.

Dan memang, mobil itu meledak tak lama setelah mereka bertiga pergi, namun untungnya ada seseorang yang menyelamatkan Kiba tepat sebelum mobil itu meledak. Orang itu adalah Ino, yang secara kebetulan lewat disana, dia memang sedang absen dari sekolah sekolah hari itu –entah membolos atau apa.

Dengan segera Ino menelpon 911, dan tak lama setelah ledakan itu terjadi, orang-orang berkumpul setelah mendengar suara ledakan yang terdengar hingga radius beberapa ratus meter, tak lama setelah itu juga ambulans datang bersamaan dengan sebuah truk pemadam kebakaran. Mobil itu benar-benar hancur, dan kini tinggal puing saja.

Tak ada korban jiwa dalam kecelakaan tunggal itu, karena memang, kecelakaan itu terjadi di pinggiran kota, tidak ada bangunan di sekitar sana. Namun kini kondisi Kiba lumayan kritis, dia harus menjalani sebuah operasi kecil karena tulang lehernya yang retak akibat kecelakaan yang dialaminya disana.

Sebelum Ino menemani Kiba ke rumah sakit, ia sempat menghubungi Sakura, karena dia tahu bahwa Kiba adalah teman dekat Sakura. Dengan segera, Naruto dan Sakura pergi menuju rumah sakit yang telah disebutkan oleh Ino tadi.

* * *

"_**Sweet mercy is nobility's true badge."**_

_**Titus Andronicus – William Shakespeare**_

* * *

Sakura menangis sesaat setelah ia mendengar kabar dari Ino itu. Ia menangis sepanjang perjalanannya ke rumah sakit bersama Naruto. Dua puluh menit perjalanan mereka menuju rumah sakit.

Dan sesampainya disana pun mereka harus menunggu operasi kecil yang dijalani Kiba.

"Sakura!" Ino lari sesaat setelah ia melihat Sakura dan Naruto di depan ruangan operasi itu, Ino saat itu membawa tiga buah kaleng minuman. Dan Sakura yang sedang menangis di bahu Naruto itu pun langsung menoleh ke arah Ino, berlari menuju Ino dan memeluknya, "Sudah, jangan khawatir."

Naruto saat itu pun juga ikut berdiri, hanya berdiri melihat Sakura dan Ino. Seluruh badannya bergetar.

Lalu Ino membawa Sakura kembali ke tempat dimana Naruto berdiri, dan duduk di kursi berwarna putih kebiruan yang terasa dingin itu. Lalu Ino memberikan kaleng-kaleng itu kepada Naruto dan menaruhnya di meja yang berada tepat di sebelah Naruto. Ino saat itu hanya bisa menenangkan Sakura yang sejak tadi terus menangis. Setelah dirasa cukup tenang, sebuah percakapan pun terjadi.

"Jadi?" Naruto membuka percakapan dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang sudah sangat jelas jawabannya bagi Ino.

"Aku tadi menemukannya ketika mau pulang, aku mendengar sebuah suara mobil dan aku pergi kesana, saat aku sampai disana, aku menemukan sebuah mobil _Honda Accord_ terbalik yang akan meledak. Dan saat aku mendekati mobil itu, aku melihat seseorang di dalam sana, dan aku memberanikan diri untuk menolongnya, dan setelah aku keluarkan dia, dia adalah Kiba." jelas Ino panjang lebar, dia hanya mengambil beerapa tarikan napas saat menjelaskan itu.

"Hanya Kiba saja?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

Ino mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto itu, "Aku tidak menemukan orang lain selain dia disana."

"Mungkin kamu telat."

"Eh?"

"Err... Tidak, lupakan yang barusan." Naruto mulai bisa menyimpulkan sedikit demi sedikit tentang hipotesis singkat yang ia buat. Dimana Hinata? Lalu Sasuke dan juga orang berjas itu? Itu adalah pertanyaan mutlak dari hipotesisnya, "Hinata."

"Ada apa dengan Hinata?"

"Dia telah di culik."

"Ha?" Ino tidak percaya mendengar kata-kata Naruto barusan, di culik? Oleh siapa? Bagaimana? Kapan? Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di kepala Ino saat itu juga, namun dia tidak tahu harus bertanya darimana dulu.

"Dia di culik oleh..." Naruto kembali menggantungkan akhir kalimatnya.

"Oleh siapa?" Ino mengguncang bahu Naruto, dia terlihat sangat tidak percaya tentang apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Kurasa oleh..." lagi.

"Siapa Naruto?" Ino tampak meyakinkan Naruto untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, walaupun Naruto terlihat ragu, dia harus berani mengatakan itu semua.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, akhirnya Naruto berani mengeluarkan sebuah satu kata jawaban.

"Uchiha."

"Uchiha?" Ino bingung, Uchiha? Untuk apa mereka menculik Hinata? Lagipula, siapa itu Uchiha? Ino semakin tidak mengerti.

"Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku dan mendiang Uchiha Mikoto. Seorang tokoh pemimpin dalam bidang industri." ucap Naruto, dia memang tidak terlihat yakin, namun dia harus yakin saat ini, walau Sasuke adalah teman masa kecilnya.

"Sa-sasuke?" ucap Ino tidak percaya, Sasuke? "Sebelum Kiba pingsan dia juga sempat menyebutkan nama itu kepadaku," _about the time to say that_, "Namun aku tidak tahu maksudnya."

"Jadi semua itu benar."

"Apanya yang benar?" Sakura bertanya bingung.

"Sakura, dan kamu Ino, aku minta kalian untuk menjaga Kiba untukku, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau ada hal lain lagi yang terjadi pada Kiba." Naruto hanya bisa mengucapkan kata-kata itu kepada mereka berdua sebelum dia pergi dari sana, meninggalkan mereka, mencari tahu kebenaran semua ini.

* * *

"_**You pay a great deal too dear for what's given freely."**_

_**The Winter's Tale – William Shakespeare**_

* * *

_**To Be Continued ~**_

* * *

_**A/N: Yo! Saya apdet kecepetan gak ya? XD moga-moga saja gak membuat reader nunggu :D niat ny pertama sih utk chap ini sih pendek, untuk memperpanjang chap selanjutnya, tapi malah jadi ny sama aja kek chap sebelum ny XD oh iya chap ini saya bikin agak cepet karena saya lulus SMA dengan nilai yg cukup baik XD jadi lega deh :D  
**_

_**Balasan review:**_

**Daehyuk Shin:** hehe XD

**Kaze no Nachi:** asal gak mainin perasaan Nachi-chan aja XD *plak* *dilempar sepatu*

**Algojo:** :)

** :** ini apdet agak cepet XD

**Tuama:** liat aja chapter2 berikutnya biar tahu yang sebenarnya XD

**Terminator:** iya kan niat ny bikin penasaran XD

**Hanamiru:** terjawabkah pertanyaan Hana-chan tentang Sasuke? XD

**Ayzhar:** iya memang, Hinata hidup sendiri di rumah, tak terkecuali tanpa pembantu yang udah minggat lama minggat karena digentayangi oleh roh penasaran di rumah itu XD *ketawa setan* *ngaco*

**armida. :** lega deh kalo emg bikin penasaran seperti tujuan dibuatny fict ini XD

**Kyudo:** sudah selesai kok video ny :)

**saint samael:** chap depan mungkin author bikin lebih panjang lagi XD

**DindaHyuga:** lanjut! XD

* * *

******Akhir kata, jangan sungkan2 buat ninggalin jejak review di fict ini, saran juga boleh kok XD Yosh! Happy reading!**


	7. Bukti

**Smile As White Paper © Soulless-Fariz**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : ****Mystery, Tragedy, Romance**  


**Rated : T+**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), DLL. :P**

* * *

_**"I've been able to see them ever since my first year here. They've always pulled the carriages. Don't worry. You're just as sane as I am."**_

_**Luna Lovegood – Harry Potter**_

* * *

Sore itu, sejak kejadian singkat yang terjadi pada hari itu juga, Naruto langsung mencari informasi dan petunjuk kemana Hinata di culik. Tentu saja nama pertama yang ia cari informasinya adalah _Sasuke_. Setelah meninggalkan rumah sakit, Naruto langsung menuju ke rumah Hinata. Sesampainya disana dia langsung menuju ruangan Hinata, dimana dokumen-dokumen dan arsip tentang kecelakaan itu tersusun secara rapi dan lengkap.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencari dokumen yang bercetak nama _Sasuke_ di sampulnya, Naruto menemukan dokumen itu tepat setelah dokumen _Fugaku_. Ia membaca dokumen yang tidak terlalu tebal itu, tidak banyak catatan mengenai dirinya selama hidupnya, bahkan bisa dikatakan _'hampir bersih'_. Lalu apa yang membuatnya seperti itu? Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba muncul, seingatnya dulu _Sasuke_ tidak seperti itu. Berbeda. Berbeda sekali.

Setelah selesai dokumen _Sasuke_ yang barusan ia baca, kemudian Naruto membuka dokumen _Fugaku_. Dokumen yang satu ini berbeda dari dokumen _Sasuke_ yang sebelumnya ia baca. Banyak –tidak, sangat banyak catatan dokumen tentang dirinya, semua karyawan, orang-orang penting yang pernah bekerja untuknya, dimana saja perusahaannya berada, keluarga, bahkan sampai detail-detail kemana ia pergi dan barang apa saja yang ia beli tercantum lengkap di dokumen itu.

Hingga hampir dua jam Naruto membaca dokumen itu. Memang, dokumen itu berisi catatan yang sangat banyak, seperti yang sudah dikatakan sebelumnya. Ada beberapa nama yang menurut Naruto mencurigakan baginya, _Kabuto Yakushi_. Orang ini memiliki catatan yang menarik selama bekerja dibawah perintah _Fugaku_. Namun yang menarik perhatian Naruto terhadap nama ini adalah, sebenarnya _Kabuto_ ini adalah tangan kanan _Fugaku_, bisa dikatakan dia adalah orang penting dalam organisasi yang dijalani _Fugaku_. Tidak itu saja, di catatan itu juga mengatakan bahwa _Kabuto_ hanya pernah terlihat mengenakan setelan jas hitam. Ya, itu adalah dugaan kuat Naruto mengenai pria berjas yang mengikuti Hinata itu adalah _Kabuto_.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah pesan suara masuk melalui _Android_ milik Naruto. Pesan suara itu dari Hinata. Ya, dari Hinata. Dan tentu saja, itu membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut tentang apa yang ia lihat dan baca melalui layar _Android_ yang berukuran empat inchi itu. Secepat itu juga dia menempelkan _Android_-nya ke telinga kanannya untuk mendengarkan pesan suara yang Hinata kirim.

"_Naruto, uhm, mungkin ketika kamu menerima pesan suaraku ini, aku sudah di culik, atau mungkin mati dibunuh..." _kata-kata itu terdengar sangat pilu dan menyakitkan di telinga Naruto, raut wajahnya bertambah khawatir karena kata-kata Hinata barusan, _"...aku minta maaf kalau selama ini aku seperti ini kepadamu."_ suara Hinata terhenti sebentar, terdengar seperti sedang bergumam sesuatu yang tidak jelas, mungkin ia sedang berpikir untuk merangkai kata-kata yang akan disampaikan kepada Naruto, hening itu bertahan selama beberapa detik, _"Jadi aku minta tolong kepadamu. Aku sudah tahu tentang dalang dibalik kecelakaan pesawat itu. Daaaaannn selama ini dugaanku salah."_ gigi Naruto bergeletukan. Salah? Apa maskud Hinata dengan berkata salah? Di saat Naruto mulai membangun kepercayaan dimana _Fugaku_ adalah dalang dibalik semua itu, Hinata dengan mudah mengatakan kalau _Fugaku_ bukanlah dalang itu? Meskipun itu terlalu mudah ditebak, namun kenyataan itu berbeda dari harapan, _"Kizashi Haruno, atau aku boleh menyebut dia adalah ayah dari Sakura."_ Sakura? Sakura terlibat tentang semua ini? Bagaimana bisa? _"Aku meminta tolong kepadamu, Naruto, aku baru menyadarinya malam ini ketika membuka arsip lama tentang Fugaku, lebih tepatnya tentang sebuah kontrak yang diajukan Kabuto Yakushi dari seseorang yang informasinya tidak dapat aku cari. Dan aku juga tidak mengetahui kontrak macam apa itu. Lalu aku mencari sebuah kontrak yang dibuat sama persis dengan tanggal dimana kontrak itu di buat, dan tebak apa? Aku menemukan nama Kizashi Haruno dalam sebuah kontrak sederhana yang di enkripsi dengan kode. Dan memang, walaupun kontrak itu sepintas berbeda namun itu cocok dengan kontrak yang dibuat oleh Kabuto dengan nama Fugaku. Yaa, secara tidak langsung, Kabuto mengkhianati Fugaku. Oh baiklah, kurasa aku terlalu banyak bicara di pesan suara ini. Detail lengkap pembicaraan ini tersimpan di sebuah di sebuah arsip yang sudah aku susun yang aku letakkan di perpustakaanku. Carilah, baca, dan pahami. Setelah itu, aku ingin kamu mencari sebuah bukti-bukti terkait agar mereka yang terlibat yang masih hidup dalam kecelakaan itu bisa diadili oleh hukum. Itu satu-satunya permintaanku kepadamu, Naruto. Jangan sedih." Tuuuuuutt..._ Pesan suara itu berakhir, Naruto merasa bahwa Hinata seperti sudah mengetahui takdirnya, dan itu membuat Naruto semakin sedih ketika mendengar kata-kata dari Hinata di pesan suara tersebut.

"_Perpustakaan?" _batin Naruto ketika mulai berpikir tentang arsip yang Hinata sebutkan sebelumnya. Naruto tahu kalau perpustakaan yang dimaksud adalah perpustakaan Hinata yang berada di rumah ini. Ya, namun dia tidak menyebutkan lokasi pasti dimana arsip itu diletakkan. Ini terlihat seperti sebuah tantangan berdurasi terbatas yang menentukan hidup Hinata. Oleh karena itu, Naruto tidak membuang waktu dengan berpikir panjang tentang bagaimana ia akan mencari arsip itu, dia langsung menuju perpustakaan kecil milik Hinata yang berada satu lantai di bawah.

Seperti kebanyakaan perpustakaan yang ada, ketika memasuki ruangan dengan nuansa aroma kertas yang dihiasi dinding berwarna indigo itu Naruto sempat berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir, _dimana dia akan menemukan sebuah arsip di tumpukan buku-buku ini?_ Ya, walaupun memang tergolong perpustakaan kecil, isi buku di dalamnya tidak kalah banyak seperti kebanyakan perpustakaan lain. Namun disini mayoritas adalah novel. Kumpulan novel itu di urutkan melalui alfabet nama sang penulis novel, lalu baru di urutkan melalui tahun novel tersebut di terbitkan. Disini Naruto benar-benar merasa _hening_, hanya ada buku di sekitarnya. Aroma itu sangat khas, aroma Hinata.

Sebelum dia mulai mencari arsip itu, Naruto mengambil sebuah buku yang berada di kantung jaketnya. Buku itu adalah novel berjudul _Othello_ yang dibaca Hinata siang itu sebelum dia diculik, dia memandang sebentar novel itu, lalu berjalan menuju dimana tempat novel itu berada, di jajaran novel karya _William Shakespeare_.

Lalu, dia memulai pencariannya.

* * *

_**"You should have died! Died rather than betray your friends, as we would have done for you!"**_

_**Sirius Black – Harry Potter**_

* * *

Butuh waktu hingga keesokan paginya untuk menemukan arsip itu. Naruto mencari hampir seisi perpustakaan, namun pada akhirnya dia berhasil menemukan arsip yang dimaksud Hinata. Ia menemukan arsip itu di sela-sela rak yang berisi kumpulan novel karya _JK Rowling_. Rak itu memang tidak menarik perhatian Naruto untuk mencari arsip itu disana, namun itu adalah rak terakhir dan ia memang benar menemukannya disana.

Arsip itu tidak terlalu tebal, disitu Naruto membaca kata-per-kata arsip yang sedang ia baca. Kontrak yang dimaksudkan, semua yang terlibat, tempat dan waktu, semua ada disana. Namun hanya ada satu yang terlewat, _bukti_. Benar, tanpa bukti fisik dia tidak dapat membawa tersangka tersebut untuk diadili oleh hukum yang sekarang sudah _rusak_, _rusak_ oleh keserakahan manusia.

Di akhir halaman arsip itu, tercantum sebuah _note_ kecil dari Hinata, _note_ itu berisi sebuah nomer dengan sebuah nama dibawahnya, dan sebuah catatan singkat dengan tulisan tangan Hinata.

'_Kakashi Hatake, CIA._

_Hubungi nomer ini ketika kamu sudah mendapatkan bukti-buktinya.'_

Seorang CIA? Bagaimana bisa dia mempunyai seorang kenalan CIA? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di kepala Naruto. _"Bagaimana cara agar aku bisa mendapatkan bukti-bukti itu?"_ itulah pertanyaan pertama yang muncul di benaknya. Bagaimana?

Pagi itu juga, Naruto meninggalkan rumah Hinata, membawa arsip itu bersamanya. Tujuan pertamanya adalah _mencari udara segar, mencari sarapan dan mencari jalan keluar_. Maklum saja, sejak kejadian kemarin itu Naruto belum makan sama sekali karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan Hinata untuk mencari jalan keluar dengan cepat, namun mungkin tidak bisa secepat yang ia harapkan.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mendapatkan bukti itu, Hinata? Beri aku sedikit petunjuk." Naruto berjalan pintu depan sambil terus berpikir tentang apa yang akan terjadi nanti, tentang bagaimana ia memperoleh bukti itu. Memang terlihat susah karena itu adalah pekerjaan yang tidak mudah.

Mobil ia parkir tepat di halaman rumah itu, karena memang halaman itu cukup luas. Naruto memasukinya, menaruh arsip itu di tempat duduk sebelah lalu mengambil kunci mobilnya yang berhiaskan sebuah miniatur plastik pemain basket idolanya. Ia menyalakan mesin itu lalu, memanaskan mesin sebentar dan pergi meninggalkan rumah itu.

Walaupun masih pagi yang terlalu awal –sekitar jam tujuh pagi, namun Tokyo sudah mulai ramai kembali seperti biasanya, tak jarang ada yang membawa payung untuk berjaga-jaga karena hujan sudah mulai turun sejak kemarin siang. Langit pagi itu sedikit mendung, sama seperti kekhawatirannya kepada Hinata tepat dilukiskan oleh cuaca pagi ini.

Pilihan pagi itu tidak terlalu banyak, Naruto sengaja mencari sebuah restoran yang sepi agar ia bisa berpikir –tunggu, restoran di pagi hari? Tentu saja ada, karena kebutuhan masyarakat di Tokyo berjalan terus sepanjang hari, maka dari itu tak sedikit restoran yang buka 24 jam.

Setelah mendapatkan tempat yang cukup sepi dan memesan makanan, dia masih terus membaca arsip itu berulang-ulang kali. Di saat-saat itulah, di saat hening dan tenang, dia bisa mencari jalan keluar, berpikir melalui otaknya dengan wajar.

Dan tiba-tiba dia teringat tentang seorang teman SMP-nya saat berada di Osaka, dia bernama _Shikamaru_ _Nara_, seorang jenius yang tergila-gila akan teknologi, _Nerd_, bisa dikatakan seperti itulah dia. Dia adalah teman sekelas Naruto saat di akhir tahun, dia tidak terlalu mencolok, bahkan malah terlihat seperti pemalas dibanding jenius, hobinya tidur di kelas.

Naruto berpikir mungkin dengan bantuan orang seperti itu dia akan bisa mencari bukti-bukti untuk menangkap tersangka itu. Tapi bagaimana cara Naruto menghubungi _Shikamaru_? Dia perlu berpikir dulu tentang itu. Namun setelahnya ia juga harus memikirkan tentang bagaimana cara agar _Shikamaru_ mau membantunya, ini terasa semakin sulit saja.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto teringat sesuatu lagi, ia baru menyadari tiga puluh menit kemudian bahwa Kiba dulu adalah teman _Shikamaru_ juga, mungkin saja dia mempunyai kontak di _handphone_-nya. Namun itu hanya perkiraan saja, Naruto tidak berharap lebih kalau memang ternyata Kiba tidak mempunyai kontak _Shikamaru_.

Baiklah, tujuan pertama sudah di atur. Sekarang waktunya menuju rumah sakit dimana Kiba di rawat, tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat Naruto sarapan, hanya sekitar empat puluh menit jika mengendarai mobilnya.

* * *

_**"But you've been too busy saving the Wizarding world.**_

_**Well... I can't say I'm surprised. I knew this would happen in the end.**_

_**I knew you wouldn't be happy unless you were hunting Voldemort. **_

_**Maybe that's why I like you so much."**_

_**Ginny Weasley – Harry Potter**_

* * *

Sesampainya disana, Naruto langsung menuju kamar dimana Kiba di rawat, cukup mudah diingat, 207. Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong yang bernuansa putih, semua serba putih, hanya dihiasi beberapa tanaman yang ditaruh di pinggir-pinggir lorong yang ia lewati. Rumah sakit saat itu sudah mulai ramai didatangi oleh pasien-pasien dengan berbagai penyakit, suster-suster sangat sibuk membantu pasien mencari ruangan yang dituju, begitu juga dengan dokter yang selalu terlihat tergesa-gesa dengan jalannya.

Dan sampailah Naruto di depan pintu putih yang dia tuju. Ada sebuah papan kecil yang mengindikasikan bahwa ruangan itu ruangan bernomor 207. Kenop pintu itu berwarna perak, bahkan Naruto pun bisa berkaca di kenop pintu itu, dengan sedikit efek _fish eye_ yang ditimbulkan struktur kenop pintu itu.

Tangan kanannya terangkat, memegang kenop pintu yang ada di depannya. Dingin, sama seperti seluruh isi rumah sakit ini. Dia putar kenop pintu itu, dengan sedikit dorongan, pintu itu perlahan terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Bau ruangan itu sedikit berbeda dengan yang di lorong, ia bisa mencium bau alkohol di ruangan itu, kurasa itu adalah hal yang wajar.

Naruto berjalan perlahan, dia bisa melihat Kiba tertidur diatas kasur khas rumah sakit itu. Lehernya diberi gip untuk menjaga agar penyembuhan tulang lehernya yang retak cepat selesai. Sebuah selang juga tertancap di tangan kirinya, selang itu terhubung ke sebuah cairan berwarna putih yang berada satu meter diatasnya. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah penjepit yang dijepitkan ke jarinya, dan alat itu terhubung ke sebuah monitor yang mengindikasikan detak jantung.

Miris dan kasihan, itu perasaan Naruto ketika melihat kondisi sahabatnya seperti itu, Naruto merasa bersalah akibat kecelakaan yang menimpa Kiba. Naruto lalu duduk di sebuah sofa yang berada di dekat tempat tidur Kiba.

Tak lama setelah Naruto duduk, sebuah suara pintu terbuka terdengar dari arah dimana Naruto masuk tadi, derap langkah yang tidak terlalu cepat mengikutinya setelah pintu itu kembali ditutup. Oh, ternyata Sakura.

"Naruto?" Sakura terlihat sedikit terkejut saat Naruto disana, entah mengapa sebuah tetesan air mata jatuh dari mata kirinya. Naruto langsung berdiri, namun dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Sakura...," Naruto hanya bisa melihat Sakura yang menangis dengan nada yang ditahan, kemudian Naruto melangkah maju ke arah Sakura, perlahan. Dan ketika Naruto sudah ada di depan Sakura, Sakura berhambur memeluk Naruto, dia menangis disana. "Sudahlah."

"Ini semua salahku, Naruto." Sakura sesenggukan di dada Naruto, ia menutup wajahnya dengan rambut _pink_-nya.

"..." Naruto tidak bisa berkata lagi, perasaannya antara sedih bercampur benci, meskipun Sakura sebenarnya terlibat, entah ia tahu atau tidak bahwa kebenaran yang sedang dihadapi Naruto tentang ayah Sakura.

"Jika saja aku tidak menarikmu kemarin, mungkin Hinata tidak diculik, mungkin Kiba juga tidak akan se-"

"-Cukup!" suara itu mengagetkan Sakura, seketika itu juga pelukan Sakura itu lepas, Naruto memegangi kedua pundak Sakura dengan kedua tangannya, "Ini bukan salahmu." Naruto menyelesaikan maksudnya barusan, suaranya juga tidak sekeras sebelumnya.

Setelah menenangkan Sakura sebentar, Naruto kemudian bertanya, "Dimana _handphone_ Kiba?" pertanyaan itu terdengar sedikit aneh menurut Sakura, _untuk apa_?

"Di laci sebelah sana." Sakura menunjuk ke arah sebuah meja kecil yang berada di sebelah tempat tidur Kiba, diatas meja itu terdapat tiga tangkai bunga anggrek putih yang ditaruh di sebuah vas transparan kecil yang berisi air yang sudah terlihat sedikit menguning.

Naruto tidak membuang waktunya, dia langsung melangkah dan mengambil _handphone_ milik Kiba, layar LCD-nya retak, mungkin karena kecelakaan kemarin, namun _handphone_ itu masih berfungsi dengan baik. Setelah mencari sebentar, dugaan Naruto ternyata benar, dia menemukan kontak _Shikamaru_ di _handphone_ Kiba, _syukurlah_.

Setelah mengirim kontak _Shikamaru_ ke _Android_ milik Naruto, dia tidak langsung menghubunginya. Dia berpamit kepada Sakura untuk sesuatu alasan, tentunya agar dia bisa lebih leluasa saat berkomunikasi dengan _Shikamaru_.

"Bilang kepada Kiba saat dia sadar kalau aku berhutang satu tiket menonton pertandingan basket." Naruto berpesan itu sebelum dia melangkah keluar pintu itu, Sakura hanya mengangguk menatap Naruto.

Langkah Naruto sedikit cepat dibandingkan tadi, dia bergerak menuju mobilnya yang berada satu lantai di bawah.

Sesampainya di dalam mobil, Naruto mengambil _Android_-nya, membuka kontak yang bernama _Shikamaru_ yang baru ia peroleh dari _handphone_ Kiba. Entah mengapa dia terlihat sedikit gugup dibandingkan tadi, apakah karena dia akan menelpon _Shikamaru_ dan meminta pertolongan secara tiba-tiba? Itu mungkin saja.

Dengan penuh keberanian yang ia kumpulkan barusan, dia memencet tombol _Call_.

_Tuuuuttt..._

Butuh sekitar tiga kali mencoba sebelum panggilan itu diangkat oleh _Shikamaru_.

"_Hallo?"_

"Err... Hallo. Apa benar ini Shikamaru?" suaranya sedikit canggung untuk sebuah pembukaan singkat.

"_Ya, ini siapa?"_ suara itu memang terdengar khas suara Shikamaru, namun sedikit terdengar _'sleepy'_, mungkin dia masih tidur saat Naruto meneleponnya.

"Anu, aku Naruto Uzumaki, dulu kita pernah satu kelas saat SMP."

"_Oh, bocah terkenal itu? Ya, aku ingat."_

"Apakah kamu ada waktu untuk bertemu denganku? Aku butuh sebuah pertolongan darimu."

"_Ha?"_

"Dengar, aku tahu kalau ini terdengar sangat aneh untukmu, tapi mungkin hanya kamu saja yang bisa membantuku saat ini." jelas Naruto singkat.

"_Bantuan macam apa yang kamu butuhkan dariku?"_

"Uhm, _well_, kita harus bertemu langsung agar aku bisa menceritakan detailnya."

"_Sebentar," _tidak lama untuk waktu sebentar yang dikatakan Shikamaru, _"Baiklah, dua jam lagi di cafe Rottenmeier di Yamanashi, kau tahu tempat itu, 'kan?"_

_Cafe_ itu terdengar _familiar_ di telinga Naruto karena memang dia mengetahui secara persis dimana _cafe_ itu berada, "Ya!"

"_Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa disana."_

_Tuuuuuuttttt..._

Sambungannya terputus, Shikamaru memang seorang yang _to the point_, terlebih lagi dia ternyata mau membantu Naruto tanpa banyak bertanya.

* * *

_**"You need your inner eye tested if you ask me."**_

_**Ron Weasley – Harry Potter**_

* * *

Bagaimanapun, tidak mudah menjangkau Yamanashi yang terletak cukup jauh dari Tokyo, terlebih karena padatnya kendaraan yang melintas pada saat itu. Namun pada akhirnya Naruto bisa tiba di tempat yang dimaksud Shikamaru itu tepat waktu, bahkan Naruto masih harus menunggu lagi karena Shikamaru sendiri tidak tepat waktu.

Naruto menunggu sekitar tiga puluh menit sebelum Shikamaru datang. Dia datang dengan ciri khasnya, rambut _ponytail_ yang tidak terlalu panjang, namun bedanya dia sekarang memakai kacamata.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan terlebih dahulu, kau Naruto 'kan?" Shikamaru berkata tiba-tiba saat dia baru saja sampai, bahkan Naruto sendiri tidak menyadari kalau Shikamaru datang kalau dia tidak berbicara barusan.

"Eh, tidak apa." Naruto yang nampak sedikit kaget itu menjabat tangan Shikamaru, mungkin itu cara dia agar memberikan kesan _friendly_ kepada Shikamaru.

"Jadi, _to the point_ saja." ucap Shikamaru setelah duduk di depan meja, tepat di depan Naruto.

"Ini," Naruto menyodorkan arsip yang ia bawa, "Tapi sebelumnya kamu harus berjanji kalau pembicaraan kita ini sangat rahasia." ucapnya sebelum genap menyodorkan arsip tersebut.

"Tenang saja, kau bisa memegang janjiku, kok!" Shikamaru langsung mengambil arsip itu, membukanya dan mulai membacanya satu persatu.

Seiring dia membaca, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi tampak lebih serius daripada saat dia datang kemari. Nampaknya dia tertarik dengan arsip yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Shikamaru membacanya hingga habis.

"Jadi?" Naruto bertanya ketika Shikamaru selesai membaca arsip itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tempatnya sebelumnya.

Shikamaru mengangguk santai "Aku bisa bisa melakukannya untukmu."

Ekspresi wajah Naruto berubah drastis ketika mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru barusan, "Benarkah?" dia nampak bersemangat saat itu.

"Tapi aku butuh sedikit waktu untuk mencari bukti itu." Shikamaru terlihat seperti memberikan sebuah syarat kepada Naruto tentang bantuannya itu, tentu saja dia butuh waktu, mencari bukti yang keberadaannya saja tidak jelas itu tentu membutuhkan waktu.

"Kapan?" Naruto bertanya singkat.

"Mungkin besok atau lusa, itu pun kalau tidak ada hambatan. Karena, kau tahu, untuk melakukan itu aku harus meng-_hack database_ negara." jelas Shikamaru, terlihat seperti pekerjaan yang tidak mudah ketika mendengarkan penjelasan itu.

"Baiklah, ambil waktu yang kamu perlukan untuk mencari itu."

"Hmm... Apa imbalan buatku jika aku mendapatkan bukti itu?" Shikamaru menyeringai memandang Naruto yang terlihat sedang berpikir ketika dia menanyakan itu.

"Eh?" Naruto memutar matanya, berusaha berpikir, _apa yang Shikamaru inginkan?_ "_Well_, kamu bisa meminta apapun yang kamu inginkan." kata-kata itu begitu saja terlontar, entah dengan maksud apa, namun itu tidak menjadi masalah karena disini adalah nyawa yang dipertaruhkan.

Shikamaru tertawa kecil lalu berkata "Kamu membuatku terlihat seperti ini adalah pekerjaan kotor." Shikamaru kembali menyeringai lagi "Aku tidak butuh imbalan apapun dari ini, karena aku tahu kalau masalah ini adalah masalah yang bisa kubilang cukup serius."

Naruto sedikit lega, ternyata Shikamaru mempunyai selera humor juga "Baiklah..." Naruto bingung berkata apa lagi, dia canggung.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jika aku sudah menemukannya aku akan menghubungimu." Shikamaru lalu pergi begitu dari sana tanpa sedikit pun terlihat membawa beban. Dia memang jenis orang seperti itu, jenius namun santai.

"_Apa yang harus aku lakukan selagi menunggu?"_ batin Naruto bertanya, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Dia sendiri bingung tentang pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri. Haruskah Naruto ikut Sakura menjaga Kiba di rumah sakit? Atau menjalani rutinitas seperti biasa? Tidak-tidak-tidak, hati Naruto sekarang ini masih kalut karena khawatir akan keberadaan Hinata.

* * *

_**"Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love."**_

_**Albus Dumbledore – Harry Potter**_

* * *

Tiga hari berlalu sejak hari itu, nampaknya Shikamaru memang mendapat sedikit hambatan tentang pencariannya terhadap bukti-bukti itu, dan tentu saja, Naruto mulai khawatir tentang itu. Selama tiga hari itu pun Naruto hanya menghabiskan waktu di rumah Hinata, membaca-baca novel. Yang dia suka adalah catatan-catatan kecil yang dia buat di sepanjang novel yang dia baca, catatan itu bisa berisi apa saja, namun mayoritas adalah puisi-puisi pendek.

Jadi, dia kemudian kembali menjenguk Kiba yang masih berada di rumah sakit, ia mendapat kabar bahwa kondisinya membaik seiring hari berlalu, dia sudah sadar kemarin.

Dalam perjalanannya ke rumah sakit, Shikamaru tiba-tiba menelepon Naruto. _Jadi inikah hasilnya?_

"Hallo, Shikamaru!"

"_Oh hei Naruto, maaf membuatmu khawatir, aku mendapat sedikit masalah ketika aku mencoba membobol database itu."_

"Jadi?" Naruto langsung ke topik utama yang dia tuju.

"_Well, aku menemukannya, walaupun sedikit sulit. Arsip itu memang benar, kecocokan tentang kontrak itu memang sama, hanya saja datanya dipalsukan. Aku akan mengirimkanmu hasilnya lewat email yang ku enkripsi. Kodenya adalah: Rottenmeier."_

"Baiklah, terima kasih Shikamaru! Aku berhutang budi kepadamu untuk hal ini."

"_Ah tidak perlu seperti itu. Semoga berhasil."_

_Tuuuuutttt..._

Telepon itu ditutup, sekarang dia hanya perlu menghubungi _Kakashi Hatake_ seperti instruksi dari Hinata. Namun Naruto pun masih ragu apakah dengan menyerahkan bukti-bukti itu dia bisa mendapatkan Hinata kembali. Sekali lagi dia bingung untuk kesekian kalinya.

Lalu dia memutuskan untuk menjenguk Kiba dahulu.

"Senang bisa melihatmu sudah membaik, Kiba." ucap Naruto sesampainya di kamar Kiba dan mengambil duduk, disana juga ada Sakura yang senantiasa menjaganya selama empat hari ini. Kiba saat itu hanya bisa sedikit tersenyum, dia masih susah untuk berbicara.

"Dia baru bangun tadi pagi." bisik Sakura sambil tersenyum yang berada di sebelah Naruto, Naruto mengangguk.

"Kamu terlihat senang sekali, Sakura." Naruto juga senang, keadaan Sakura sudah tidak sedih seperti beberapa hari belakangan ini.

"Tapi..." Sakura kembali menundukkan kepalanya, ia seperti teringat tentang sesuatu.

"Sudah, kita akan mendapatkannya kembali." jelas Naruto menenangkan Sakura, dan tentu saja, ekspresi wajah Sakura berubah ketika mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Naruto.

"Jadi, kamu sudah tahu dimana dia berada?" tanya Sakura meminta sebuah kepastian.

"Tak lama lagi," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum simpul, Kiba yang berada di kasur juga terlihat senang mendengar kata-kata itu dari Naruto. "Oh iya Kiba, apakah Sakura sudah memberitahumu kalau aku berhutang satu tiket menonton pertandingan basket kepadamu?" alih Naruto kepada Kiba.

Kiba mengangguk pelan, dia terlihat seperti ingin berbicara namun sedikit sulit "Un.. untuk a.. apa?" walaupun sedikit susdah berbicara, Kiba masih terlihat bisa berbicara.

"Itu tidak penting." jawab Naruto singkat.

Di tengah perbincangan itu tiba-tiba suara _ringtone_ _Android _milik Naruto berbunyi, sebuah nomer yang disembunyikan.

"Sebentar." Naruto berjalan keluar kamar itu, dia tahu kalau ini bukanlah kabar yang baik.

"Hallo." Naruto mengangkat panggilan itu, tak ada nada jawaban setelah beberapa detik.

"_Naruto." _suara yang tidak terlalu asing di telinganya, namun siapa?

"Ini siapa?"

"_Kau tahu aku."_

"Jangan main-main denganku!"

"_Hohoho... Nampaknya teman kecilku sedang marah," _pahlawan? Siapa dia? Siapa orang yang berani bermain-main dengannya saat ini? Kalau didengar dari perkataanya yang pasti Naruto juga mengenal dia, namun siapa? _"Kau ingin Hinata kembali?" _Hinata? Dia menyebutkan Hinata?

"Kau brengsek! Kembalikan dia!" emosi Naruto naik ketika mendengar orang itu memanggil nama Hinata seolah dia adalah orang yang sedang memegang nyawanya.

"_Kau ingin mendengarkan sapaan darinya?"_ kemudian sebuah suara lain terdengar lagi.

"_Naruto! Jangan dengarkan kata-katanya!"_ suara itu, Naruto bisa mengenali dengan jelas kalau itu adalah suara Hinata.

"_Tenang dulu Hinata." _suara itu kecil, dapat dengan jelas kalau itu ditujukan kepada Hinata,_ "Kalau kau ingin dia kembali, datanglah ke pabrik tua di distrik enam besok malam jam sepuluh. Oh ya, jangan lupa untuk membawa file-file bukti yang kau dapatkan barusan."_

"Kau brengsek! Kalau kau berani macam-macam dengannya aku tak segan untuk membunuhmu!"

_Tuuuuuutttt..._

* * *

_**"There are all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to our enemies,**_

_**but just as much to stand up to our friends."**_

_**Albus Dumbledore – Harry Potter**_

* * *

_**To Be Continued ~**_

* * *

_**A/N: Yo! Chap 7 hadir lebih panjang, sengaja dipanjangin :p agak lama ya apdet nya? maap deh , seperti yang kalian tahu, fict ini akan berakhir di chap depan XD kalau berkenan ntar dibuatin epilog singkat di episode selanjutnya :D itu tergantung kalau reader nya mau atau nggak :p  
**_

_**Balasan review:**_

**Termin****ator:** aku sendiri nggak tau apa maksud sasuke menculik hinata XD

**orchide****eumi:** iya tuh emang ngeselin si sakura u,u

** tika:** wah nampaknya naruto nyelametin hinata ada di chap depan deh XD :p

**Daehyuk**** Sh****in:** iya ya cocok sama di manga kalau dilihat, tapi ada faktor lain loh kalo di fict ini XD

**Hanamiru****:** iya kan udah dibilangin kalo chap sebelumnya lebih pendek XD tapi kalau chap ini rada panjang ya :D

**bayu: **yosh juga :D

**uzumaki bayu adi: **makasih udah nunggu :3

**Yuki ****no Hikari:** ini di post chap nya XD

* * *

**********Akhir kata, jangan sungkan2 buat ninggalin jejak review di fict ini, saran juga boleh kok XD Yosh! Happy reading!**


	8. Akhir

**Smile As White Paper © Soulless-Fariz**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Mystery, Tragedy, Romance  
**

**Rated : T+**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), DLL. :P**

* * *

_**"The Dark Arts are many, varied, ever-changing and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting**_

_**a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer**_

_**and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible."**_

_**Severus Snape – Harry Potter**_

* * *

Naruto berpikir, dia terus berpikir tentang apa yang akan dia lakukan nanti malam. Menyelamatkan Hinata? Tentu saja. Tapi bagaimana dengan bukti yang selama ini Hinata cari? Apakah Naruto dengan mudah akan memberikannya kepada Sasuke agar bukti itu hilang selamanya? Hinata pasti akan kecewa. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Naruto seharian ini, dia menunggu selagi berpikir, namun sepertinya waktu itu cepat berlalu.

Sekarang sudah sore. Tujuh jam lagi menuju jam sepuluh malam.

Bukti itu masih dia pegang, dari tadi pagi semenjak Naruto mencetak lembaran-lembaran itu. Memandangi dan membacanya berulang kali, hingga dia hapal dengan setiap kombinasi-kombinasi huruf-huruf yang terbentuk di kertas yang tebalnya sekitar dua puluh lembar.

"Aku mungkin harus pergi ke taman." Naruto berpikir lagi sambil memandang kertas yang berada di tangannya itu. Namun, untuk apa dia pergi ke taman? Untuk sebuah keputusan yang akan dia buat.

Dengan ucapannya barusan, dia meninggalkan kertas-kertas itu di atas meja milik Hinata, disamping komputer pribadinya, tersusun rapi di dalam sebuah _envelope_ berwarna coklat muda yang ukurannya sekitar tiga puluh senti.

Oh, nampaknya hari ini gerimis.

Naruto segera berlari menuju mobil _sport_-nya yang berada di halaman rumah Hinata. Tetes demi tetes gerimis itu sedikit demi sedikit membasahi Audi R8 berwarna silver itu. Nampaknya cuaca hari ini tidak akan secerah yang dia perkirakan. Memangnya siapa yang suka hujan turun disaat yang tidak tepat?

Mobil itu ia pacu tidak terlalu cepat, Naruto berusaha bersikap tenang saat itu. Namun sebrapa kuat dia mencoba tetap saja tidak bisa tenang. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Hinata sejak beberapa hari lalu, apakah dia disakiti? Atau lebih parah lagi? Semua kemungkinan itu sudah terbentuk di otaknya.

Waktu itu cukup singkat untuk bisa sampai di taman.

Taman itu nampak sedikit basah karena gerimis yang muncul beberapa menit lalu. Rintik-rintik hujan itu sedikit menimbulkan asap kecil yang tersebar di sekitar trotoar dan jalan yang ada di sekitar taman. Terasa sedikit hangat karena cuaca siang itu memang sedikit panas daripada biasanya.

Naruto berjalan menuju sebuah bangku yang biasa ditempati oleh Hinata, di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang cukup rindang, daun-daunnya sudah banyak yang berubah menjadi kuning pucat, hanya sebagian saja yang masih berwarna hijau, sedangkan sebagian lagi sudah mulai tumbang dari rantingnya.

Sebuah kursi kayu yang basah menjadi tempat duduk Naruto setelahnya, tentu saja setelah sebelumnya Naruto sempat menyapu bangku tersebut dengan tangan kirinya, karena tangan kanannya memegang payung berwarna ungu yang dia bawa dari rumah Hinata.

Naruto bisa memandang beberapa pejalan kaki yang melewati taman sore hari itu, ada yang berjalan sendiri, ada yang berjalan berdua, bahkan yang berjalan berkelompok. Berbagai warna payung yang mereka kenakan, sebagian memakai jas hujan. Pemandangan hari itu tidak terlalu sedap untuk dipandang, ditambah lagi dengan hatinya yang sedang gundah.

Cuaca hari itu juga selaras dengan warna pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Naruto, abu-abu. Sangat jarang sekali bisa melihat Naruto mengenakan setelan celana jeans panjang dengan hem senada berwarna abu-abu dengan corak bunga di sisi pakaiannya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Hinata?" Naruto bergumam dalam duduknya di bangku taman itu, rintik-rintik hujan membasahi sedikit bahu kanannya yang tak tertutup oleh payung. Dia bingung, keputusan apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Lima belas menit dia merenungi pertanyaan itu, mencoba mencari jawaban yang tepat agar bisa menyelamatkan Hinata, sekaligus memberikan bukti itu agar Hinata tidak kecewa terhadapnya. Tapi apa?

Lima belas menit lain telah berlalu, menggenapi tiga puluh menit Naruto di taman itu. Namun nampaknya dia belum mendapatkan sebuah titik terang untuk permasalahan yang sedang dia hadapi saat ini. Kedua opsi ini nampaknya terlalu mustahil untuk dia pilih semua, hanya salah satu saja yang dapat ia pilih, apakah menyelamatkan Hinata dan memberikan bukti itu kepada Sasuke, atau memberikan bukti itu kepada _Kakashi_ tanpa berkesempatan menyelamatkan Hinata. Itu pilihan yang cukup sulit kalau melihat keinginan Hinata untuk meminta Naruto agar memberikan bukti itu, sementara itu Naruto sendiri ingin menyelamatkan Hinata.

Dia terus berpikir dan berpikir disana tanpa berpindah tempat, di taman itu. Hingga beberapa jam berlalu.

Sekarang matahari sudah hampir sepenuhnya terbenam, warnanya _orange_ yang disertai kuning diatasnya. Sekarang gerimisnya pun sudah reda. Naruto berjalan tempat dimana mobilnya berada, jalan-jalan setapak yang ia lalui masih nampak basah dengan air-air yang masih menggenang karena gerimis tadi. Payung yang Naruto bawa pun tidak ia pakai karena sudah tidak gerimis, dia tutup dan membawanya dengan memegang ujung payung.

Sore itu nampak sedikit lebih bahagia dibandingkan tadi.

* * *

_**"You said to us once before, that there was time to turn back if we wanted to.**_

_**We've had time, haven't we?"**_

_**Hermione Granger – Harry Potter**_

* * *

Jam sembilan malam. Satu jam lagi sebelum pertemuan itu di distrik enam.

"Kurasa inilah saatnya." Naruto mengambil _envelope_ coklat yang berada di meja di depannya. Benar, dia sekarang berada di dalam ruangan Hinata, warna lampu merah itu menjadi temannya sejak kembali dari taman. Dia tidak bisa makan ataupun beraktifitas seperti biasanya karena beban pikirannya itu.

Lalu kemudian dia berjalan kembali ke tempat dimana mobil Audi R8-nya berada. Yang dia tahu, distrik enam itu tidak cukup jauh dari situ, hanya sekitar tiga puluh hingga empat puluh lima menit untuk mencapai tempat itu. Tentunya jika tidak macet.

"_Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Hinata."_ batin Naruto. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan Hinata, walaupun dia tahu jika Hinata akan kecewa dengan keputusannya itu. Tapi itulah keputusan yang paling tepat yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Naruto sudah berani untuk menerima konsekuensi yang akan diterimanya dari Hinata, apakah ia akan dibenci, atau lebih buruk lagi. Setidaknya dia sudah berusaha.

Ia pacu mobil bertenanga 430 tenaga kuda itu dengan cukup kencang, kali ini dia tidak setenang tadi. Kurasa Naruto sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dan menyelamatkan Hinata dari tangan-tangan tidak bertanggung jawab yang menculiknya itu. _Sasuke_, _Kabuto_, _Fugaku_, dan _Kizashi_.

Jalanan malam itu cukup terang, gemerlap lampu-lampu jalan itu menerangi tujuan Naruto malam hari itu. Malam itu juga tidak terlalu ramai, hanya beberapa mobil yang berpapasan di sepanjang jalannya saat itu. Mungkin malam itu akan menjadi malam yang penuh cerita.

"Tak jauh lagi." Naruto berbelok ke arah sebuah jalan kecil yang berada di sebelah kanan jalan. Sebuah papan berwarna hijau terpampang di sudut lain, _Distrik 6_.

Tak lama setelah belokan tadi, sebuah pabrik tua terlihat. Sebuah papan besi yang sudah berkarat tertera di atas gerbang tua yang sudah berkarat juga, tak jarang kalau berbagai tanaman tumbuh disekitarnya, terutama ilalang. _Uchiha's Grape Factory_. Oh, tentu saja. Jadi inilah alasan Sasuke memilih tempat ini sebagai titik pertemuan pada malam ini.

Mungkin sudah bertahun-tahun sejak pabrik ini ditinggalkan.

Karena gerbang yang terbuka itu, Naruto dapat memasukinya. Ia menempatkan mobilnya tidak jauh dari gerbang dimana dia masuk. Sebelum keluar dari mobil, Naruto mengambil sebuah senter kecil yang berada di laci _dashboard_ mobilnya, tentu saja _envelope_ yang berisi bukti-bukti itu juga dia bawa. Sebuah mobil lain yang terparkir tidak jauh dari mobil Naruto.

Gedung itu tidak terlalu besar untuk sebuah ukuran pabrik. Suara-suara serangga bisa ia dengar dengan jelas di sekitar sana. Ilalang yang tumbuh pun terkadang menghalangi Naruto untuk berjalan sehingga dia harus berjalan memutar untuk mencari pintu masuk lain.

"Pabrik ini terlihat _familiar_." Naruto bergumam lagi, dia memang berpikir kalau dia dulu pernah datang kesini beberapa kali. Entah hanya perasaan saja atau memang dulu dia pernah kemari. Tetapi kali ini terasa lebih aneh. Tentu saja, mungkin karena pabrik ini sudah ditinggalkan sehingga memberikan kesan _'suram'_.

Dia memasuki lorong di ujung bangunan yang ia lewati, lorong itu cukup gelap, namun itulah jalan satu-satunya yang dapat ia lewati. Tumbuhan liar juga tumbuh di sepanjang lorong itu, walaupun lorong itu berlantai. Beberapa serangga juga terlihat menempel di dinding lorong.

"Kurasa aku menemukan halaman belakangnya." ucap Naruto setelah keluar dari lorong yang tidak cukup panjang itu. Sebuah taman kecil, kurasa lebih tepatnya kalau disebut dengan sebuah perkebunan anggur. Karena banyak anggur liar yang tumbuh disana. Sebuah pintu terlihat tidak jauh di seberang kebun kecil itu.

Pintu itu berwarna hitam dengan kenop yang sudah berkarat, seperti benda-benda lain disekitar sini. Tak luput rumput liar tumbuh di sepanjang jalan yang dia lewati.

Setelah membuka pintu itu, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan yang gelap itu, tentunya menggunakan senter yang ia bawa. Banyak debu yang bertebaran di seluruh ruangan itu. Terlihat beberapa jejak yang menempel di lantai. Dari jejak itu Naruto bisa menyimpulkan kalau ada dua orang yang kemari tidak terlalu lama sebelumnya.

"_Ini pasti Hinata dan Sasuke itu, dasar brengsek!"_ batin Naruto sambil menendang debu yang berada di sekitar kakinya. Terlihat kesal, memang. Itu yang dia rasakan saat ini, rasa benci sudah menyelimutinya saat ini.

Naruto kemudian berjalan lagi mengikuti jejak yang ada pada lantai itu. Jejaknya mengarah ke lantai atas.

Perabotan, kayu yang sudah lapuk, cangkir dan berbagai perabotan lain menjadi penghias selama perjalanannya menuju lantai atas. Memang benar pabrik ini adalah sebuah pabrik yang digunakan khusus untuk mengolah anggur, terlihat dari nama perusahaannya.

Naruto juga merasa seperti pernah bermain-main disekitar ruangan ini, err, bersama Sasuke?

Semua perabotan yang ada disitu, terasa sangat _familiar_ di matanya. Setiap detail yang dia lihat memang sangat nyata di pikirannya saat ini, sama persis.

Perjalanannya terhenti ketika berada di depan sebuah tangga yang menuju lantai teratas di pabrik itu. Naruto ingat, itu adalah sebuah ruangan dimana Naruto dan Sasuke biasa bermain, ruangan dengan jendela kaca transparan yang sangat besar, besarnya meliputi hampir seluruh ruangan yang berdiameter 8x6 meter itu.

Setapak demi setapak dia menaiki tangga kayu yang sudah sedikit rapuh yang sedikit mengeluarkan suara.

Hingga pada akhirnya dia bisa melihat seseorang ketika sampai diatasnya, dia tidak bisa memastikan siapa itu karena cahaya bulan yang membuat efek siluet disana, tapi Naruto bisa memastikan kalau dia adalah Sasuke.

Langkah kakinya dipercepat.

"_Well_, Naruto. Kukira kau akan lupa jalan menuju kemari, tempat dimana kita biasa bermain." Sasuke membalikkan badannya, berjalan maju beberapa langkah sehingga efek siluet itu hilang darinya.

"Kau!" Naruto mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya ke ruangan itu, mencari sesook yang hilang dari penglihatannya, Hinata. "Dimana Hinata?!" Naruto kembali berteriak kepada Sasuke yang berada beberapa meter di depannya.

"Sabar, Naruto, sabar." Sasuke berjalan ke belakang sebuah lemari yang tertutupi oleh kain.

Beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali, membawa seseorang yang diketahui Naruto adalah Hinata, terikat oleh sebuah tali, dan juga plester yang menempel di sepanjang mulutnya.

Belum genap Naruto melangkah, langkahnya terhenti oleh sesuatu, sebuah pistol yang dipegang oleh Sasuke yang mengarah ke arah leher Hinata. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri berada tepat di belakang Hinata, walaupun ia tahu bahwa Naruto tidak membaca senjata apapun.

"Kau! Brengsek!" Naruto hanya dapat mendengus sambil memandang Hinata dan Sasuke bergantian. Dia berpikir kalau dia hanya harus memberikan bukti yang berada di tangannya itu, tapi mungkin tidak semudah itu.

"Ya, kau tahu harus melakukan apa, Naruto." Sasuke menyeringai mencurigakan, cengkeramannya terhadap Hinata semakin kuat sebagai tanda kalau dia benar-benar menginginkan apa yang sedang Naruto pegang.

"Kau ingin kertas ini? Ambil!" Naruto mengacungkan _envelope_ coklat yang ia pegang dengan tangan kiri dan meneranginya dengan senter.

"Tidak tidak tidak," Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat Naruto. "Tidak semudah itu, Naruto." kemudian dia menyeringai.

"Katakan saja, aku tidak mau membuang waktuku disini untukmu, aku hanya ingin Hinata kembali." kali ini Naruto memelankan suaranya. Dapat dia lihat Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya tanda bahwa Naruto telah membuat keputusan yang salah, titik-titik di sekitar matanya mulai terbentuk. Naruto bingung.

"Taruh kertas itu di meja itu," Sasuke menunjuk kearah sebuah meja tua yang berada dua meter di sebelah kanannya, dengan itu Naruto mengikuti perintahnya. "Perlahan, Naruto. Taruh di dalam laci itu." dan setelah itu Naruto membuka laci kecil yang berada di bawah meja itu, menaruh _envelope_ yang ia pegang di dalamnya, terasa sedikit aneh, laci itu pas dengan _envelope_ yang Naruto bawa.

"Sudah." ucap Naruto setelah menutup kembali laci itu.

"Sekarang mundur di tempat kau berada tadi."

"Cepat serahkan!" teriak Naruto. "Aku sudah memberikan apa yang kau inginkan!" tambah Naruto, namun kali ini lebih pelan.

"Begitu bodohnya kau, Naruto," Sasuke kembali tertawa melihat Naruto, "Tertipu begitu saja dengan kata-kataku hanya karena gadis satu ini," Naruto masih memandangi Sasuke dengan benci, sebusuk inikah Sasuke?

"Diam!"

"_Well_, kau tahu, pabrik ini adalah pabrik pertama yang dibuat oleh ayahku, dua puluh lima tahun lalu, di bawah kuasa Kizashi Haruno. Walaupun pabrik ini kecil, namun cukup bisa membuat keluargaku bahagia," Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak, "Namun karena sesuatu hal yang tak ku mengerti, ayahku dengan Kizashi akhirnya memutuskan kontrak. Dengan modal dari pabrik ini dia nekat mengambil resiko untuk terjun ke dunia politiknya. Dan usaha itu berbuah hasil, ayahku sukses. Namun aku tahu, bahwa Kizashi yang bangkrut beberapa tahun lalu karena sebuah kesalahan kecil yang terlewat olehnya. Dan aku tahu, bahwa Kizashi masih mempunyai dendam dengan ayahku karena peristiwa itu."

Disini Naruto mulai memahami asal mula terjadi konflik itu.

"Dan kau tahu, tidak hanya itu, aku baru menyadari bahwa ternyata Kabuto telah berkhianat dengan membuat kontrak yang ada di kertas yang kau bawa itu. Memalsukan kontrak yang ditandatangani oleh ayahku. Dan ya, kontrak itu dibuat oleh Kabuto yang disuruh oleh Kizashi untuk menjebak ayahku. Menyedihkan, bukan?"

"_Stop_! Aku tidak perlu omong kosongmu tentang cerita itu. Aku hanya akan membawa Hinata pergi dari sini dan melupakan tentang kejadian beberapa hari belakangan ini." Naruto mencoba membujuknya dengan kata-katanya, namun tak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau tahu apa yang mengejutkan lagi tentang kontrak itu? Mengapa aku membawa kalian berdua disini?" Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kertas usang dari saku jaket _hoodie _berwarna biru tua yang ia kenakan. "Itu semua karena ini!" Sasuke melempar kertas usang yang terlipat itu ke arah Naruto, dan dengan segera Naruto mengambil kertas itu. "Itu semua karena tanda tangan yang dibubuhkan disana!"

Naruto bisa melihat empat nama kertas itu, _Kizashi Haruno_, _Hiashi Hyuuga_, _Minato Namikaze_, dan_ Fugaku Uchiha_. Naruto tak mengerti, mengapa nama ayahnya –sebelum menikah dengan ibunya, tentu saja, ada di kertas itu.

"Benar Naruto, mereka bertiga adalah orang yang terlibat dalam kontrak itu, kontrak yang menjebak ayahku, dan dengan itu berarti mereka semua adalah musuhku yang harus kusingkirkan!"

"Aku tidak mengerti." Naruto tidak percaya melihat kertas yang berada di tangannya itu, mengapa? Mengapa ayahnya juga terlibat?

"Tentu saja kau tak mengerti, kau terlalu bodoh untuk melihat kebenaran itu."

"Cukup!"

_DOR!_

Suara sebuah tembakan terdengar yang diikuti oleh jeritan kecil dari Hinata dibalik plester yang membungkus mulutnya itu, namun tembakan itu hanya mengarah ke kaca jendela ruangan, itu tanda untuk membuat Naruto diam. Dan memang, mereka semua diam disana. Hening tanpa satupun suara yang memecah keheningan itu sendiri.

"Kau tahu, Naruto, mungkin ini adalah dimana takdirmu akan terhenti." Sasuke mengacungkan _Baretta M9A1_-nya kearah Naruto, bersiap menarik pelatuk itu.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, empat detik, lima detik.

_DOR!_

Suara tembakan itu terdengar diikuti oleh teriakan dan tangisan Hinata.

* * *

_**"I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds me."**_

_**Harry Potter – Harry Potter**_

* * *

_Tujuh jam sebelumnya._

"Kiba." Sakura memanggil Kiba yang berada di ranjangnya. Kondisinya sudah mulai membaik sejak hari dia siuman. Tentu saja, hanya Sakura lah yang menjaganya selama itu, sedangkan Ino hanya beberapa kali menjenguknya.

"Hm?" Kiba menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak benar."

"Apa itu, Sakura?" Kiba mengganti ekspresi wajahnya.

"Aku tak tahu."

"Lalu bagaimana kamu tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak benar?"

"Aku...aku hanya tahu." Sakura berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, berjalan ke arah Kiba. Kiba sendiri hanya bisa memandang Sakura dengan ekspresi yang bertanya-tanya tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata. Lalu Sakura memegang pipi kanan Kiba, mengeliminasi jarak yang tercipta antara Sakura dan Kiba. Kemudian mencium pipi Kiba dengan lembut.

Kemudian ia pergi begitu saja.

Tujuannya adalah rumah Hinata.

Sesampainya disana –tidak, Sakura belum sampai memasukinya, dia masih berdiri di ujung jalan karena melihat mobil Naruto masih terparkir di rumah Hinata. Benar, dia ingin mencari tahu tentang apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto malam nanti.

Oh benar, kemarin Sakura sempat mendengarkan pembicaraan Naruto di telepon. Dan tentu saja Sakura khawatir dengan tindakan Naruto nanti.

Tak lama menunggu, dugaan Sakura memang benar, Naruto pergi dengan mobilnya, entah kemana dia akan pergi.

Dengan kepergian Naruto itu, Sakura berharap dia dapat memberikan waktu baginya untuk mencari tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Pertama ia mulai dari ruang tamu.

Hingga satu jam ia mencari di setiap ruangan yang ada di rumah itu, dan pada akhirnya Sakura menemukan ruangan pribadi Hinata, dengan lampu merah yang khas di dalamnya. Karpet putih selaras dengan lampu itu. Sakura melihat-lihat ruangan itu, bagaimana bisa dia tidak pernah mengetahui ruangan itu selama mengenalnya?

Rak-rak tempat menampung arsip-arsip itu membuat Sakura takjub untuk sementara waktu. Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa Hinata bisa melakukan ini sendirian. Lalu dia melihat sebuah _envelope_ coklat yang diletakkan disamping komputer.

"Pasti ini yang akan dilakukan Naruto." Sakura dengan hati-hati membuka _envelope_ coklat yang berada diatas meja itu, mengambil lembar-lembar yang berada di dalamnya dan membaca kertas itu satu persatu.

Ya, selama ini memang Sakura tahu kebenaran itu, tapi ada satu yang terlewat. Naruto sendiri tidak tahu bahwa Sakura mengetahui ini sejak awal bahkan sebelum Hinata menyadarinya. Dan kemarin yang menelepon Naruto adalah Sasuke, dan tebakan Sakura adalah agar menukar nyawa Hinata dengan bukti yang ada sedang ia pegang ini. Namun, Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke tidak sebodoh itu membiarkan Naruto dan Hinata lepas begitu saja setelah mendapatkan bukti ini.

Jadi Sakura mem-_fotocopy_ bukti itu. Tidak banyak waktu yang bisa Sakura dapatkan, kemudian dia menulis sesuatu di sebuah kertas yang ia ambil dari _printer_ Hinata.

Tak banyak yang ia tulis, namun cukup. Lalu menaruhnya di sebuah amplop kecil dan menyelipkannya di sebuah novel yang berada di perpustakaan kecil Hinata. Tekad Sakura sudah bulat, dia akan membayar apa yang ayahnya lakukan dulu, apa yang ayahnya mulai dulu, dan harus mengakhirinya malam ini juga.

Setelah menaruh surat itu, Sakura segera keluar dari rumah itu, dia tentu akan merindukan rumah yang sering dia kunjungi. Sakura menunggu Naruto untuk kembali, tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto sendiri.

Beberapa jam menunggu, akhirnya Naruto pergi ke pertemuan itu, setelah sesaat sebelumnya kembali ke rumah Hinata. Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto sendiri, Sakura mengikutinya tanpa ketahuan.

Oh iya, Sakura mengikuti Naruto menggunakan sebuah taksi.

Di dalam taksi itu, Sakura nampak tidak setenang tadi. Ia masih memegang sebuah kertas yang berisikan nama dan nomer. Selagi melihat kertas dan jam tangan yang berada di tangan kirinya secara bergantian, Sakura kembali merogoh _handphone_ miliknya dari tas saku celana yang ia kenakan. Dia tahu, bahwa ini adalah keputusan yang paling tepat untuk menyelamatkan Hinata dan Naruto, sekaligus beberapa hal lain lagi untuk bisa dibenarkan.

Akhirnya, setelah mengumpulkan keberanian itu Sakura menelepon nomer itu.

_Tuuuuutttt..._

"_Hallo?"_ sebuah suara terdengar.

"Err, apa benar ini Kakashi Hatake?" dengan ragu-ragu Sakura bertanya.

"_Hmm... Benar."_

"Kau mengenal Hinata Hyuuga, 'kan?"

"_Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi benar, aku kenal dia."_

"Datanglah ke sebuah pabrik tua di distrik enam pada pukul setengah sebelas."

"_Dan untuk apa aku harus datang kesana?"_

"Beberapa nyawa bergantung padamu disana untuk kau selamatkan, termasuk Hinata."

"_Dengarkan aku, nak. Aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu, namun kalau ini sudah menyinggung tentang nyawa, aku harap kau tidak berkata omong kosong."_

"Itu terserah anda untuk percaya atau tidak, sebuah kasus akan segera terbongkar. Itu keputusan anda sendiri untuk datang dan menyelesaikannya atau membiarkan polisi datang mendahuluimu."

_Tuuuuutttt..._

Sakura menutup teleponnya, nampaknya tidak banyak kata-kata yang bisa ia sampaikan untuk membujuk Kakashi agar datang.

* * *

_**"Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world."**_

_**Minerva McGonagall – Harry Potter**_

* * *

...

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, empat detik, lima detik.

_DOR!_

Suara tembakan itu terdengar diikuti oleh teriakan dan tangisan Hinata.

Tembakan itu tepat mengenai lengan kiri Naruto. Menjatuhkannya ke lantai kayu yang ia pijak, darah segar menetes dari lengannya yang tertembak barusan, Naruto meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi lengannya.

"Kau brengsek!" Naruto mendengus memandang Sasuke, ternyata dia memang sebusuk yang ia pikirkan.

"Kata-kata terakhir, Naruto?"

Aku berada disini untuk mengakhiri apa yang sudah dimulai, namun aku tidak berencana untuk mati disini!" Sasuke kini mengarahkan _Baretta_-nya tepat ke kepala Naruto, namun tepat sebelum dia menarik pelatuk itu, tiba-tiba ada seseorang keluar dari sisi tangga lain. Yang Naruto ketahui, dia adalah Sakura yang berlari tepat ke arah Sasuke.

"Lepaskan dia kau brengsek!" teriaknya, entah kenapa, kehadirannya tidak diketahui oleh ketiga orang disana.

"Kau!"

Sasuke yang panik mendorong Hinata dan mundur beberapa langkah, mengarahkan _Baretta_-nya ke arah Sakura yang berlari kearahnya. Namun karena waktu yang tidak cukup, sebelum Sasuke menarik pelatuk itu, Sakura menabraknya.

Ya, mereka berdua jatuh melalui jendela kaca yang berada di belakang Sasuke. Suara pecahan kaca itu terdengar yang diikuti sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti benda menjatuhi mobil, tepat diatasnya.

Naruto terbelalak kaget dengan apa yang barusan ia lihat. Begitu cepat. Bahkan mungkin terlalu cepat. Namun dengan segera Naruto tersadar dan berjalan ke arah Hinata, melepas tali yang melilit di kedua pergelangan tangannya dan juga plester yang menempel di mulutnya.

Mereka berpelukan.

Tak lama kemudian, suara sirine polisi terdengar –tidak, suara sirine itu tidak terdengar seperti sirine polisi pada umumnya. Dengan selang waktu yang tidak terlalu lama, pabrik itu sudah dipenuhi dengan agen-agen khusus. Benar, mereka adalah CIA yang Sakura hubungi sebelumnya, Kakashi.

Malam itu sekejap berubah menjadi malam yang cukup kelam bagi mereka berdua, terutama Hinata.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, setelah kejadian itu, semua nampak menjadi lebih baik. Ingat tentang kertas yang ditandatangani oleh empat orang yang ditunjukkan Sasuke untuk Naruto? Mereka mencari tahu bahwa sebenarnya kertas itu adalah kertas palsu yang memang sengaja dibuat. Minato Namikaze sebenarnya tidak pernah terlibat dengan mereka bertiga. Dan Hiashi Hyuuga, dia adalah sebagian korban yang ikut dijebak oleh Kabuto dan Kizashi untuk melengkapi kontrak itu.

Pada malam Sakura menabrak Sasuke dan jatuh mendarat di mobil milik Sasuke itu, Sasuke tidak mati disana, dia memang mendarat tepat diatas mobil miliknya sendiri, sekarang dia masih koma karena mendapat gegar otak yang bisa dibilang cukup parah karena benturan yang ditimbulkannya waktu itu, dan juga beberapa tulangnya patah.

Berbeda dengan nasib Sakura, dia kurang beruntung sewaktu mendarat, kalau Sasuke mendarat tepat diatas mobilnya sendiri, tidak untuk Sakura, dia yang kurang beruntung mendarat tepat langsung ke arah tanah bebatuan tepat di samping mobil Sasuke. Dia meninggal saat perjalanannya menuju rumah sakit. Naruto, Hinata, Ino, dan terutama Kiba, mereka semua bersedih. Pada hari pemakamannya pun hampir semua orang yang mengenalnya di sekolah datang menghadiri pemakaman tersebut.

Sebuah kabar mengatakan bahwa Uchiha Fugaku, Kabuto Yakushi, dan juga Kizashi Haruno ditangkap karena sebuah skandal dan konspirasi yang mereka ciptakan di dalamnya. Dan kasus itu adalah kasus terbesar yang berhasil dibongkar oleh seorang bocah berusia 18 tahun dalam sejarah jepang dalam dunia politik. Nampaknya opsi yang terambil oleh Naruto adalah keduanya, menyelamatkan Hinata sekaligus menangkap pelaku itu.

Tak lama setelah kejadian itu pula, Hinata menemukan surat yang Sakura tulis di malam sebelum dia meninggal. Di surat itu Sakura menulis tentang permintaan maafnya kepada Hinata dan Naruto karena bencana yang sudah ditimbulkan oleh ayahnya yang melibatkan beberapa orang, Sakura melakukan hal itu sebagai tindakan untuk menebus apa yang sudah terjadi, walau memang itu merenggut nyawanya sendiri. Dan Hinata memaafkannya.

Setelah kejadian itu juga, sifat alami Hinata kembali lagi. Dia bisa tersenyum setiap hari, senyum yang bisa dikatakan Naruto adalah senyum terindah yang pernah ia lihat, kini ia bisa melihatnya setiap hari di hadapannya. Oh, benar, tentang luka tembak Naruto, sebenarnya itu tembakan itu hanya menggores lengan Naruto, walau pada akhirnya dia tetap harus diberi enam jahitan karena tembakan itu.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Sasuke sadar dari komanya, itu memang koma yang cukup singkat. Saat pertama kali ia membuka matanya, dia tidak bisa mengingat apapun, tentang siapa dirinya, siapa namanya. Dia amnesia.

Takdir itu mempertemukan mereka disana, di waktu sebelum mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain ataupun bertatap muka untuk pertama kalinya.

Hinata, ia tersenyum bagai kertas putih polos yang belum ternodai oleh tinta hitam. Dan janji Naruto untuk membuat Hinata tersenyum nampaknya sudah terpenuhi. _**Smile As White Paper**_.

* * *

_**"Until the very end."**_

_**James Potter – Harry Potter**_

* * *

_**The End ~**_

* * *

_**Smile As White Paper**_

* * *

_**A/N: Inilah chapter penutup dari fict ini, kurang seru dan kurang greget ya? kurasa begitu, maaf deh ~ sebenernya pingin author pisah di scene setelah sakura menelepon kakashi agar jadi episode akhir, tapi kayaknya ngga bakal begitu panjang, jadi author gabung aja :D Oh iya, untuk epilog, enaknya dibuat di chapter 9 atau dipisah di fict lain? Dan juga menurut pertimbangan author yang membaca satu komentar dari reader, author mau mengganti genre fict ini (atau bisa dibilang ditambah sih) genre romance saya ganti mystery, karena saya rasa kok fict ini lebih mengarah ke mystery ketimbang romance XD (miss genre ceritanya :p)  
**_

_**Balasan review:**_

**Terminator: **author sendiri bingung bikin teka-tekinya ini XD

**Bumble bee: **makasih review nya XD untuk penambahan genre, saya cukup setuju dengan melihat fict ini lebih mengarah ke mystery daripada romance, walopun romance ny ada hanya di beberapa scene doank :D

**Rimadhani Hime: **awas kalo tegang pegangan ya XD

**tika: **nah kan nggak nyangka, sama author sendiri juga nggak nyangka XD

**Daehyuk Shin: **bhahaha kalo Jiraiya ntar jadi aneh XD

**Ruennii: **tamat XD

**Yuki no Hikari: **sudah terjawab pertanyaan Hikari-chan di chapter sebelumnya? :D

**Nimarmine: **maunya sih dibikin tragedy yang bikin emosi 7 hari 7 malem, tapi sayang author blum cukup pandai bikin fict tragedy seperti itu karena masih pemula XD

**Cho: **makasih :D

**OreWaFizanDesu: **sudah lanjut kok, tamat nih ^^

**goGatsu no kaze: **wah kalo boleh jujur nih, author malah ngga pernah baca novel sama sekali XD salam kenal juga kaze-chan :D

**SuzuineSuko: **makasih deh kalo suka fict ny XD

* * *

_**************Akhir kata, jangan sungkan2 buat ninggalin jejak review di fict ini, saran juga boleh kok XD Yosh! Happy reading!** Oh iya, berikan saran juga tentang epilognya, dibikin ato nggak, kalo dibikin, enaknya dibikin di next chapter atau di pisah di fict lain? Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih atas pembaca yang sudah mau membaca dan terutama pada reviewer yang sudah menyempatkan meninggalkan jejaknya di fict ini :) Arigatou minna~  
_


	9. Epilog

**Smile As White Paper © Soulless-Fariz**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Rated : T+**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), DLL. :P**

* * *

_**Delapan tahun kemudian...**_

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Naruto kepada Kiba yang sedang menata pita kupu-kupu yang dia gunakan barusan, mereka sekarang sedang berada bersebelahan di ruang rias pria. Naruto kali terlihat lebih gugup dari biasanya, mungkin ini kali pertama ia gugup seperti ini. Terlebih untuk acara seperti ini, tentu ia gugup.

"Tenang saja Naruto, kau akan baik-baik saja," Kiba tersenyum jahil melihat Naruto lewat cermin yang berada didepannya, kini pita kupu-kupunya sudah terpasang dengan rapi, berbeda dengan Naruto yang masih bingung sendiri di depan cermin, berpikir apakah tuksedo yang ia kenakan itu terlihat konyol atau memalukan. "Lagipula ini acara yang tertutup, kok. Seperti permintaan kalian berdua." tambahnya.

"Meskipun begitu-"

"-Tenanglah," Kiba tersenyum memegang pundak Naruto, berharap bisa menenangkannya sejenak untuk momen yang istimewa ini. "Bersikaplah tenang seperti biasanya, anggap saja ini kegiatan rutinmu bersama Hinata."

Naruto berusaha meyakinkan dirinya saat ini, mengumpulkan keberanian yang ada.

"Oh," Kiba memandangi jam tangan yang ia kenakan di tangan kiri, jarum menunjukkan hampir pukul sepuluh "Sudah saatnya, Naruto." kemudian Naruto juga mengecek jam tangannya, memang benar, ini sudah hampir pukul sepuluh, itu artinya sekarang adalah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu.

"Sudah waktunya ya? Yosh!" ekspresinya berubah begitu saja, sekarang ia merasa begitu yakin setelah Kiba meyakinkannya.

* * *

_**Disaat yang sama...**_

"Kau terlihat cantik, Hinata." ucap Ino yang sedang merapikan tatanan rambut milik Hinata, setelah enam tahun ini, rambutnya sudah bertambah panjang menjadi sepunggung.

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat sahabatnya melalui cermin, sedikit rona merah timbul di kedua pipinya.

"Eh, Ino..." panggil Hinata kepada Ino yang sekarang menata sebuah tiara berwarna silver dengan motif berlian. Suaranya lirih sekali, namun karena posisi Ino yang berada tepat dibelakangnya, jadi ia bisa mendengar suara panggilan Hinata.

"Ada apa, tuan putri?" tanya Ino menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Apa kamu kira ini adalah sesuatu yang benar?" Hinata terlihat ragu dalam ekspresinya saat ini ketika mengatakan hal barusan. Memang, tiga minggu ini Hinata terlihat sering gelisah karena memikirkan hal yang menyangkut hidupnya ini.

"Tidak ada sesuatu yang salah jika dilakukan," Ino tersenyum menatap Hinata melalui cermin meja rias itu. "Hanya saja..." Ino melanjutkan kalimatnya, namun tidak selesai, lebih terdengar menggantung sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, Hinata penasaran.

"Hanya saja?"

Ino terdiam sejenak.

"Hanya saja kamu harus mempunyai keyakinan tentang hal ini kalau kamu berpikir ini adalah sesuatu yang benar." kemudian ia kembali pada pekerjaannya sebelumnya, menata rambut Hinata yang masih setengah jadi.

Hinata pun hanya bisa tersenyum simpul ketika mendengar kata-kata Ino barusan.

"Andai saja..." kini giliran Hinata yang menggantungkan kalimatnya sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Hmm?" Ino mengambil sebuah sisir yang berada di kotak rias.

"Andai saja Sakura bisa melihat ini semua." ucap Hinata lirih melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kepalanya tertunduk melihat sepasang sepatu putih dengan hiasan bunga mawar yang ia kenakan, berusaha menutupi kalau hatinya sedang sedih sekarang. Hinata bahkan menutupi air mata yang sudah terkumpul di sudut-sudut matanya.

"Aduh, jangan menangis. Nanti maskaranya luntur." ucap Ino seraya mengambil tisue dan diberi kepada Hinata.

"Terima kasih." kata Hinata ketika menerima tisue yang Ino berikan.

"Kamu tenang saja, Hinata. Sakura melihat semua ini kok. Dia selalu melihat dan mengawasi kita dari surga," Ino kembali menata rambut Hinata yang sekarang sudah hampir selesai. "Nah, sudah selesai."

Hinata kini berdiri, rambutnya jatuh mengikuti langkahnya. Berjalan menuju sebuah cermin yang berukuran cukup besar, melihat pantulan dirinya disana. Sangat anggun dengan gaun itu.

"Kalau Hinata sudah siap, kita bisa berangkat sekarang."

Kemudian Hinata berjalan mengikuti Ino yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan. Mereka berjalan melewati sebuah koridor yang tidak panjang. Di ujung koridor itu terdapat sebuah pintu ganda yang cukup besar.

"Sebelum memasuki ruangan ini yang akan mengubah hidupmu. Aku ingin Hinata berjanji padaku." ucap Ino setelah tiba-tiba berhenti di depan pintu ganda itu dan membalik badannya, menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang begitu serius sambil memegangi kedua pundak Hinata.

"Eh?" Hinata terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah Ino yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Bilang dulu kalau kamu akan berjanji padaku." ucap Ino mengulangi kata-katanya tadi.

"A-aku akan berjanji." Hinata terlihat begitu pasrah dengan Ino dan mengiyakan saja permintaannya.

"Berjanji padaku kalau kamu akan..."

* * *

_**Flashback.**_

* * *

_**Tiga minggu sebelumnya...**_

"Sudah cepat sana!" Kiba mendorong punggung Naruto sebagai isyarat untuk pergi.

"Sabar-sabar. Aku gugup." Naruto terlihat konyol sekali dengan tingkahnya yang sekarang ini. Ia begitu gugup dengan idenya yang muncul beberapa waktu lalu.

"Cincin, tidak lupa?" tanya Kiba memastikan Naruto agar tidak lupa membawa sebuah cincin yang dimaksud.

"Oh, mana cincin itu." Naruto merogoh-rogoh semua semua saku yang ada di pakaiannya, namun tidak menemukan cincin itu.

"Ah, bodoh sekali," Kiba sweatdrop melihat Naruto yang seperti anak kecil itu. "Naruto." Kiba memanggil Naruto dan membuat sejenis bahasa tubuh untuk mengisyaratkan ke arah mobilnya.

"Dashboard!" Naruto baru teringat kalau cincin itu ia taruh di dashboard mobilnya, sebuah tempat yang aman dari tangan dan penglihatan Hinata. Dan, memang itulah rencananya, Naruto akan membuat sebuah kejutan untuk Hinata sesaat lagi.

"Beres? Bagus. Sekarang kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

"Baiklah, sekarang aku hanya akan menelpon Hinata dan mengajaknya makan malam seperti biasa." Naruto mengatur napasnya yang tidak teratur itu dan mengambil _Android_-nya dari saku kanan celananya. Melihat dengan gugup layarnya ketika ia menemukan sebuah kontak di _Phonebook_-nya. _**Hime**_.

Kiba yang sekarang duduk tetap memandangi Naruto. Menurutnya dia sangat _OOC_ sekarang, ini bukan sifatnya jika seperti ini.

Dengan keberanian dia memencet tombol _call_ yang menyala berwarna hijau bergambar sebuah gagang telepon. Sinyal sudah ditambatkan, nada sudah terdengar, hanya menunggu Hinata untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

Hinata mengangkat teleponnya setelah beberapa detik tersambung. Naruto gugup, namun dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang saat ini.

_"Um, Halo?"_

"Hime."

_"Naru? Tumben sekali. Ada apa?"_

"Um, eh..."

_"Kamu kenapa, Naru? Tidak biasanya seperti ini."_

"Itu, Hime ada waktu? Aku mau mengajakmu makan malam."

_"Kapan? Sekarang?"_

"Iya sekarang."

_"Kalau sekarang sih aku sedang mengerjakan novel-"_

"-Oh, kalau Hime tidak bisa sekarang juga tidak apa-apa kok!"

_"Eh? Aku kan belum bilang kalau tidak bisa."_

"He? Jadi Hime bisa? Apakah tidak apa-apa?"

_"Tidak apa. Aku juga sedang jenuh dan bosan disini."_

"Oh. Baiklah kalau begitu."

_"Aku akan bersiap dulu."_

"Sampai bertemu, Hime."

_Tut tut tut..._

Suara telepon ditutup oleh Hinata, kelihatannya dia senang sekali ketika Naruto mengajaknya makan malam, karena memang akhir-akhir ini mereka berdua jarang bertemu karena pekerjaan mereka. Naruto sibuk dengan karir basketnya dan sering sekali ke luar kota untuk bertanding di liga yang timnya ikuti, sedangkan Hinata sendiri sibuk dengan pendidikan Magister-nya pada bidang sastra sekaligus karirnya sebagai novelis. Mereka berdua sangat menekuni karir mereka masing-masing.

Setelah telepon itu, Naruto memasuki mobilnya dan segera memacunya menuju rumah Hinata. Tidak biasanya juga Naruto memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan rendah seperti saat ini, mungkin karena efek gugup tadi, dan mungkin juga karena sekarang masih jam tujuh kurang, jadi Naruto berpikir kalau tidak perlu terburu-buru.

Naruto tiba di rumah Hinata setelah empat puluh menit berkendara, mungkin itu membuat Hinata terlalu lama, namun apa boleh buat, Naruto sendiri pun harus mempersiapkan keberaniannya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Naruto setibanya di rumah Hinata dan turun dari mobilnya. Hinata dengan lembut menolak pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan Naruto dengan sebuah gelengan halus.

"Tidak. Naru pasti punya alasan kalau datang terlambat." ucapnya disertai dengan sebuah senyuman lembut.

"Eh?" Naruto terlihat terpesona dengan Hinata saat ini, bukan karena pakaian yang ia kenakan sekarang, namun karena kelembutan dirinya kepada Naruto.

"Naru?" panggil Hinata sedikit cemas "Apa Naru sedang sakit?"

"Eh? Tidak kok tidak," Naruto mulai terlihat gugup lagi seperti tadi, namun dengan segera ia hilangkan ketika sadar dari lamunan singkatnya "Ayo kita berangkat." ucap Naruto tersenyum sambil menawarkan tangan kanannya kepada Hinata.

Lalu Naruto berjalan memutar mobilnya dan membukakan pintu mobil itu untuk Hinata, setelah Hinata masuk dan Naruto menutupnya, ia berjalan memutari mobilnya lagi dan masuk ke kursi pengemudi.

"Mau pergi kemana?" tanya Hinata saat Naruto memasuki mobil itu.

"Eh, kemana ya? Hime ada saran?" Naruto yang bingung malah bertanya balik kepada Hinata, sambil menyalakan mobil dan keluar dari rumah itu Hinata sendiri kebingungan ketika ditanya Naruto.

"Hmm," Hinata berpikir kemana ia akan pergi, dia bingung karena dia sendiri jarang keluar rumah. "Terserah Naru saja."

Karena jawaban dari Hinata, Naruto yang bingung akhirnya membawa Hinata jalan-jalan keliling kota terlebih dahulu sambil mencari sebuah restoran yang kelihatannya enak dan belum mereka kunjungi. Karena sebagian besar restoran sudah pernah mereka kunjungi dulu beberapa tahun lalu saat keduanya belum sibuk dengan karir mereka.

Dan pada akhirnya, mereka berdua berhenti di sebuah restoran tempat mereka pertama kencan.

"I-ini kan..." Hinata melihat keluar jendela saat mobil Naruto selesai diparkir, Hinata jadi teringat saat-saat bahagia itu. Oh, itu sudah lama sekali.

"Masih ingat, Hime? Saat pertama kali kita kencan, kita kesini." Naruto tersenyum melihat restoran itu kemudian beralih memandang Hinata yang berada disampingnya, secara otomatis juga sebuah rona merah muncul di kedua pipinya, Hinata merona. Walaupun kata-kata Naruto barusan sangat sederhana, namun cukup bisa membuat Hinata terkesan. Terkadang, Naruto-lah yang pintar merangkai kata-kata daripada Hinata, walau notabene Hinata-lah novelisnya.

"Iya." Hinata mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan itu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya agar rona merah itu tidak dilihat oleh Naruto, namun sama saja, rona merah itu dapat dilihat oleh Naruto

"Ah itu sudah lama sekali, kan? Ayo kita masuk." Naruto melangkah maju dengan menggandeng pergelangan tangan Hinata. Hinata berjalan sedikit dibelakang Naruto, jadi ini terlihat seperti Naruto menarik Hinata.

Mereka berdua sama-sama memesan makanan favorit mereka masing-masing. Di dalam situ, mereka berdua terlihat sangat serasi sebagai sepasang kekasih. Canda, tawa, dan sedih. Itu semua mereka bagi bersama.

Hingga akhirnya, jam pun berdentang menandakan pukul sembilan. Menyadarkan mereka dalam fantasi yang mereka ciptakan saat itu. Tentu saja, itu tanda mereka akan pulang.

"Nah sudah sampai." Naruto berhenti persis di depan pintu utama rumah Hinata, seperti tadi saat datang.

"Terima kasih, Naru. Aku senang malam ini." Hinata tersenyum simpul memandang Naruto, mereka saling berpandangan untuk beberapa detik, kemudian dia turun dari mobil, begitu juga Naruto yang mengantarkannya sampai pintu depan rumah Hinata.

"Selamat malam, Nar-"

"-Sebentar! Ada sesuatu hal yang ingin kubicarakan kepadamu."

"Eh?"

Naruto bergegas menuju mobilnya, mengambil sebuah kotak yang dia sembunyikan di dalam dashboard mobilnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya. Kemudian dia kembali menuju dimana Hinata berada.

"Jadi begini, Hime..." Naruto membuka mulutnya, dia bingung harus mengatakan apa dulu, puluhan skenario yang sudah dia buat, dia lupakan begitu saja. Dia gugup.

"Naru?" Hinata terlihat cemas seperti tadi. Dia sendiri bingung kenapa Naruto daritadi seperti ini, tidak biasanya dia seperti ini, pasti ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Aku memutuskanmu." kata-kata itu lewat begitu saja di otak Naruto dan ia secara spontan mengatakannya.

"Eh?" Hinata bingung, terdiam mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan Naruto barusan.

"Ya, sebaiknya kita berhenti pacaran." tambah Naruto menjelaskan.

"Ta-tapi kenapa, Naru?" Hinata mengeluarkan air matanya begitu saja, ia tidak bisa mempercayai telinga yang mendengar kata-kata Naruto barusan. Putus? Mengapa? "Apa aku kurang baik untuk Naru?" Hinata berusaha mencari sebuah alasan agar Naruto mau bertahan untuknya. "Apa Naru sudah menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik?" Air matanya tidak berhenti menetes, tubuhnya panas, cobaan apalagi ini untuk Hinata? "Apa karena aku yang sibuk dengan kuliah dan pekerjaanku ini?" suara Hinata meninggi, badannya lemas begitu saja.

Naruto tertawa.

"Ke-kenapa, Naru?" Hinata terjatuh ke lantai. Kemudian Naruto berjongkok, membuat kaki kirinya menjadi penopang. "Naru jahat!"

"Aku punya alasan." Naruto memegang dagu Hinata dengan tangan kirinya, membuat kepalanya mendongak menghadap Naruto.

"A-apa alasanmu?" isaknya.

Naruto berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu, membuat keberanian sekaligus keyakinan pada dirinya. "Karena aku mau Hime jadi istriku, bukan pacarku lagi." Naruto tersenyum menatap Hinata, sedikit gentar setelah mengucapkan kata-kata barusan, namun juga melegakan.

"Eh?" Hinata kembali berpikir. "Apa maksud Naru?" Hinata mengusap air mata yang membanjiri pipinya.

"Berdiri," Naruto memegang kedua tangan Hinata dan menyuruhnya berdiri, lalu mengusap kedua pipi Hinata dengan lengan hem yang dia kenakan.

"Apa maksud Naru?" Hinata bertanya lagi.

"Ah, Hime jangan membuatku mengulangi kata-kata tadi, itu memalukan."

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti maksud Naru."

Kemudian Naruto mengambil sebuah kotak kecil yang ia taruh di saku celana sebelumnya, membuka kotak itu dan menyodorkannya kepada Hinata.

"Singkatnya, apa Hime mau menjadi istriku?" pipi Naruto memerah sedikit, malu untuk mengatakannya secara langsung, disamping itu, kata-katanya barusan adalah kata-kata yang ingin dia ucapkan kepada Hinata.

"Tidak!" sentak Hinata.

"Eh?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Tidak?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan menolaknya, bodoh!" Hinata berhambur memeluk Naruto. Naruto terkejut sekaligus tertawa.

"Hime hampir membuatku jantungan."

"Naru yang hampir membuatku jantungan!"

* * *

_**Flashback End...**_

* * *

_**Sekarang...**_

Pernikahan itu ditutup dengan bahagia antara kedua insan, Naruto dan Hinata.

"Kalau kuingat-ingat, aku melamarmu dengan cara yang bodoh."

"Ya, memang bodoh sekali hingga membuatku hampir jantungan." dengus Hinata kesal mengingat hari dimana dia dilamar oleh Naruto.

"_Well_, sebenarnya itu adalah idenya Kiba. Aku hanya kebingungan mengungkapkannya kepadamu."

Kiba dan Ino tertawa bersamaan.

"Tapi itu berhasil, kan?" Kiba tersenyum jahil melirik Naruto yang berada disebelahnya.

"Yah, ku akui untuk pertama kalinya, idemu berhasil!" Naruto mengejek Kiba lalu ikut tertawa.

"Yang penting berhasil!" protes Kiba kepada Naruto.

"Sudah-sudah." Ino tersenyum memaksa sambil melihat Naruto dan Kiba yang terus berdebat.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." tiba-tiba Hinata berbicara, secara spontan mereka bertiga menoleh kearahnya "Bukankah sebaiknya kita menjenguk Sakura?"

* * *

_**"We're fumbling in the dark, but at least we're in motion."**_

_**Warm Bodies - Isaac Marion**_

* * *

_**A/N: Akhirnyaaaaa... sequel ini keturutan selesai juga, karena author lagi kehabisan inspirasi nulis fict saya yg lain, jadilah author nulis sequel ini \(^o^)/ yey! Gimana sequel nya? Puas kah para reader dengan sequel seperti ini? Author ucapkan terima kasih lagi atas review2 sebelumnya, maaf gak bisa balas satu2 karena koneksi modem masih laknat sangat disini ~,~ udah deh segitu aja, dengan sequel ini, saya meresmikan berakhirnya Fict berjudul Smile As White Paper ini. Arigatou minna~**_


End file.
